Gifted Royalty
by AfireLove1998
Summary: Draken Summers gave his life to defend his family, his kingdom. His dying wish was for his longtime friend, Uther Pendragon, to find his lost daughter. Time passed, and after numerous searches, Lydia Summers was presumed dead. The orphaned Princess found a new home, with a loving mother, and an adoptive brother named Merlin. Adventures begin when the siblings travel to Camelot.
1. Gifted Royalty

**CAST**

 **ashley madekwe as lydia summers**

 **colin morgan as merlin**

 **bradley james as arthur pendragon**

 **with**

 **marsha thomason as blaire summers**

 **dwayne "the rock" johnson as draken summers**

* * *

~Gifted Royalty~

The sound of the horrifying screams howled in the wind. The people of Summerfell were attacked by a large number of raiders.

The King, Draken Summers, decided that it was time to fight to the death. He walked through his chambers with a determined look on his face.

"My Lord, they've attacked the villagers," the knight in charge, Ruben, noted. His hand was stationed on his hand. "If we act quickly, we can escape. Sail across the rivers, make way to Camelot."

Draken shook his head, "They will only follow us, Sir Ruben. I cannot bring harm to Uther and his trouble."

"You will bring harm to your daughter and your queen."

Draken said nothing, he knew the words the man spoke were true. The king sat in his thoughts for a moment before making a decision. "We can lead the raiders out of the kingdom, only if we give them what they want."

"And what would that be, sire?"

"Me. And my treasures."

"What are we to do?"

"Take my wife and my child, the three of you will head to Camelot. I will follow closely behind." Draken walked past the knight. "I will lead the rest into battle."

"My Lord–"

"The decision has been made," Draken told the knight sternly. "I trust you to lead Blaire and Lydia to safety."

"By my life, they will be safe."

The King nodded at the knight before parting ways with him.

~GIFTED ROYALTY~

"What's happening outside?" The young child, Lydia asked her mother, the Queen.

"Nothing you should worry about." Blaire Summers said softly, she pulled a daughter from the window. It was her way of sheltering her from the truth. "Come, my child."

Suddenly, Knight Ruben barged into the room, breathing heavily. "We must leave."

"What?" Blaire asked.

"The raiders, they've broken through the gates. Soon, they will open the kingdom doors."

Fear and concern flashed in the young Queen's eyes, "Where's Draken?"

"The King is out there, leading the rest of the knights into battle." Blaire gasped at Ruben's words. "He's ordered me to take you to Camelot. Come. Come now."

Blaire grabbed Lydia's hand, rushing out her chambers.

Lydia didn't fully understand what was going on, but she knew it was something bad. She gathered that much from her mother's look. The young Queen was worried. She feared for her husband and her kingdom.

It seemed like they've been running for hours until they finally reached the river.

"How long until Camelot?" Blaire asked, holding Lydia close to her. The six-year-old girl was surprisingly calm, no fear, just confusion.

"Four hours until we reach the other side of the river. Then it'll be a three days walk, my lady."

"And you can guarantee us safety?"

The Knight nodded, "Of course, my lady. With my life, I'll protect you and the princess."

Meanwhile, back at the kingdom of Summerfell, Draken lead his men into battle with the raiders.

"Attack!" He yelled with his sword held high.

His trusty sword collided with the bodies of raiders. He defended his land with his life.

As he fought one man, their swords collided. The man's strength was nothing compared to Draken's. The King countered the man's combat. Once he head-butted him in the face, Draken went to pick up his weapon, but the man blindsided him by stabbing the king with a dagger.

Drakes fell to the ground, slowly becoming unconscious.

By the time he came to, it was night. From what he can see, the raiders have taken over his kingdom. Struggling against his wound, Draken crawled to the riverside, undetected.

He jumped in the small boat, the sound of a splash sounded the raiders nearby. The King cursed under his breath.

"Oi! What was that?"

"Shit," Draken mumbled as the boat was making its sail across the river.

"Hey!" A larger raider shouted, "The king's alive!"

"After him!"

"We'd need a boat."

"Gather one from the castle," The leader of the group said.

Draken used his unharmed arm to reach his hand into the water. His eyes turned to silver as he whispered, "citius navigant," allowing for the boat sail faster, making the water glide the wood material through the river.

~GIFTED ROYALTY~

By the time Draken reaches to the other side of the river, he took note that his first boat was stationed there.

The King stumbled through the woods, his wound starting to get the best of him. He was breathing heavily, the sting from where the dagger used to be made him weak.

But he was determined to find his family.

It was noon the next day when Draken saw a sign of life that could possibly be his queen and princess.

But the sight he witnessed was horrifying.

Both his knight and his Queen were dead.

Lydia was nowhere to be found.

Drakes fell to his knees, holding his dead bride to his chest. "My Love, what happened? Oh, gods!"

~GIFTED ROYALTY~

'Run! Run, Lydia! Go!'

The sound of his mother's voice ringed through her tiny ears. The scared six-year-old ran for her life, she didn't stop, her small legs moved quickly.

The only thing she can recall is the sight of knight Ruben drawing his sword on the both of them. His once caring features turning dark and evil.

The girl was out of breath by the time she reached a small lake. She cupped her hands in the water, drinking it rapidly. She then heard a twig break, the sound alarming her, she was on her feet once more before she tripped and fell, hitting her head against a stump of wood.

When she came to, she was confused, her memory a little foggy. She couldn't remember much.

'Run, Lydia! Go, my love!'

The girl started to run again, hoping to find someone to help her.

~GIFTED ROYALTY~

"Sire! Sire!" One of Uther's knights burst through the doors while the king was dining with his young son, Arthur.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?"

"It's King Draken, sire. He's wounded."

Uther's eyes widen before leaving his seat.

In a spare room for guests in Unther's castle, Drake was laid out in a comfortable bed. Gaius was starting to treat his wounds. The Summerfell King grabbed the physician's wrist. "Don't."

"But, sire, the infection is spreading. If we don't act now, you could die."

"Then die, I will."

"Sire–"

Draken made a pained expression, "Gaius, I don't have the strength to argue. Leave the wound be."

Gaius studied the man's expression and state of his wound before nodding, if he wishes to die, there is no saving him.

Uther barged into the room, concern written on his face. "Draken, old friend, what happened?"

"Raiders..." The process of dying truly starting, it was hard for him to speak. "My Queen, my people... dead."

"There's something we must do–"

"Uther... Lydia was nowhere to be found. If one day... she's no longer lost, take care of her." Draken asked of the fellow King before he coughed up blood. "Please."

"You have my word. We will search all of Camelot for her." Draken nodded at his words. Uther places a hand on the dying King's shoulder. "Die well, old friend."

"I will," was Draken's last words.

There was silence in the room. Uther turned to his guards, "Tell the knights to prepare for a search at dawn. We must find Princess Lydia and bring her to Camelot."

~Merlin~

Hunith, a young single mother to a very special little boy, decided to gather water from the isolated lake just north of her village, it was an hour's walk but she didn't mind. It was early morning, she was positive her son would sleep for another three hours.

As she walked with a smile on her face, thinking of her wonderful son, she was stopped in her tracks by the sound of movement in the bushes.

Not letting fear get the best of her, she strolled over the grown out trees, only to find a girl hiding.

As soon as Hunith laid eyes on the child, her heart melted. Blue eyes searching small brown orbs. As Hunith reaches out to her, the girl trembled in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." Hunith's soothing voice told her. The mother knew there was something about the child, her wild curly locks, her brown skin, her tiny lavender dress. Hunith felt like the girl was special, the child was beautiful. "Let's see, what's your name?"

She was quiet. She didn't want to make a mistake in trusting someone. The child didn't remember much. She vaguely remembered the woman who told her to run in the first place.

Hunith noticed her silence, she didn't want to push the child into talking. The mother then noticed dried blood on her forehead. "You're hurt."

The girl nodded.

"Come with me. I can take care of you." Hunith told the girl. "But you have to tell me your name."

There was a silent pause between them before the girl's small voice gather Hunith attention.

"Lydia."

Hunith smiled, "What a beautiful name. I'm Hunith. Come along now."

The girl sat in Hunith's home. The mother fed the child, tended her wounds, even bathe the girl, dressing her in a nice dress that was given to her by a friend when everyone thought her son was a little girl when she was pregnant.

"Lydia, where are your parents?"

Lydia's face masked a sad expression, "Gone, I believe. I-I can't remember."

"Well, unless someone claims you... I would love for you to live with me."

"Mother." A tired toddler mumbled, rubbing his small eyes. Hunith sighed, picking the child up and carrying him to the dining table.

"Breakfast is served, my boy."

The boy looked at the new face in the house. The older girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Lydia."

The boy gave her a small smile. "I'm Merlin."

Unknowingly, their eyes sparkled, marking an unbreakable bond between them.


	2. The Dragon's Call (Part One)

**The Dragon's Call**

* * *

~Eleven Years Ago~

"Catch me if you can, brother!" A now nine-year-old Lydia called out to her younger brother as she ran with excitement.

"No fair! You're going too fast," a young Merlin pouted, trying to catch his breath.

Lydia stopped her running, turning around to face him. "Not my fault you're too slow."

"It's your fault you're too fast."

The girl placed her hands on her hips, "Now, Merlin, if we're going to play, we have to play by my rules."

The seven-year-old groaned, "but I can't play the bad guy and the damsel."

Lydia tapped her foot against the grass, "You're right." The child stood there for a moment as if she was making an important decision. "Since you look like a girl anyway, it's only fair that you play the damsel."

Merlin's blue eyes widen, he marched away from the girl angrily, "I'm telling mother you said that!"

Lydia rolled her eyes as she sighed, "I was only joking, baby brother!"

Ignoring her, Merlin's march to their home continued. Lydia followed closely behind him, "Wait!"

~Gifted Royalty~

The small family of three sat at the dinner table. Hunith made a plate of bread and peas for her children, but seeing that they weren't digging in like usual, she figured something was wrong.

The mother sighed, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Libby called me a girl!" Merlin told the mother quickly. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Did not!"

Merlin glared at her, "yes, you did!"

Before Lydia could deny it again, Hunith gave the girl a look.

"Lydia..." Hunith called out as nurturing as she could. "Did you say your brother was a girl?"

The child blinked her brown eyes, her long lashes waving back and forth. "Not necessarily..."

"Then what did you say?"

Lydia sighed, "He didn't want to be the bad guy and the damsel... so I told him that since he looked like a girl anyway... he should play the damsel."

Hunith held in her laughter, her eyes giving her daughter a stern look. "Now, Libby, if someone were to call you a boy–"

"I wouldn't mind it. And it wouldn't be the first time."

"Or the second," Merlin added, he looked at his sister again. "Or the third."

The young girl glared at him. Hunith shook her head at her children's childish ways. "Alright. Alright. Lydia, apologize."

"Oh, come on, mother–" the girl groaned.

"Now."

Lydia sighed, "Sorry for calling you a girl."

The young boy smiled, "Apology accepted... only if I get one favor."

"What do you want?"

"I want to be the hero next we play. And you have to hand over your toy sword."

"No way!" Lydia said stubbornly.

"Then I cannot accept your apology," Merlin said, crossing his arms.

"Merlin–" Hunith started, but Lydia cut her off.

"Fine. We have a deal."

Merlin smiled at his older sister, "Good."

 _'Help me.'_ Lydia heard someone say. The girl closed her eyes, it was happening to her again. _'Where am I?'_

The girl opened her eyes to see someone standing behind Merlin. She gasped, alarming Hunith and Merlin.

"Libby?" Merlin asked. She ignored him, her eyes trained on the dead man in front of her.

"Lydia, it looks as if you've seen a ghost..." Hunith said, taking note of the color leaving Lydia's brown skin.

 _'You can see me,' the ghost said with a relieved smile._

"May I be excused?" Lydia asked. "It's been a long day. I'm falling ill is all."

"Wash your face before going to bed," Hunith told her. With a nod, Lydia left the table.

 _'You have to help me!' the man exclaimed, 'why am I here?'_

Lydia lifted her hand towards the ghost, her eyes turning silver, "Be with the light." The ghost gasped before disappearing.

The girl sighed, claiming her spot on Hunith's bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

~Eleven Years Later~

Nearly tired from their travels, the siblings headed for a big hill. Bored of the silence, Lydia poked Merlin's ear.

"What was that for?" Merlin asked, moving away from the young woman.

"I've always wondered if they were real," Lydia said with a snort. Merlin shook his head before sharing a smile with the older girl.

"Shut up, will you?"

Lydia smiled, "So, are we lost?"

Merlin looked at the map again, "No, we should see Camelot right about," the siblings were on top of the hill and when the looked up, it was clear to see Camelot in their view, "now."

Lydia grinned at Merlin as she placed her sword on her belt. "Race you down?"

"We're not children anymore," Merlin informed her, "I'd say you're in for a challenge."

The young woman smirked before starting to run, leaving Merlin behind. "Hey, you didn't say go!"

"One thing you'll learn from me, dear brother..." Lydia shouted as she ran, "I don't say, I do."

~Gifted Royalty~

Once they reached Camelot, the city seemed light and full of love and hope. That's what Merlin and Lydia thought before noticing the sudden gloomy looks and staged execution.

"Are we about to–" Lydia asked, but Merlin answered her question before she could complete her statement.

"Afraid so, dear sister," Merlin whispered. "We're about to witness an execution."

Lydia then took in the presence of a man on the balcony above the square. Judging by the way he carried himself, the man was the king, Uther Pendragon.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther addressed the crowd before raising his arm and lowering it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins was to be beheaded. The people gasped.

Lydia held her breath as she grabbed Merlin's arm. Merlin took note of his sister's discomfort, placing his hand over hers.

It was odd for him, he felt like she was always the stronger one. But little did he know, she had the gift of seeing one's aura if she chooses to. And by her judgment, Thomas was a good fellow.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Uther continued. But the sound of a horrifying wailing captured everyone's attention.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son!" Mary, Thomas' mother, exclaimed sadly.

 _'Mother..' the sound of Thomas's voice filled Lydia's ears._

She closed her eyes, she didn't want this to happen now, at this moment.

"And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

 _'Mother, don't stoop to his level!' Thomas said to his dear mother, only she couldn't hear him._

"Seize her!" Uther ordered his guards, pointing at the grieving mother. Mary quickly chanted a spell, allowing her to disappear in a whirl of wind and smoke.

"How climatic of her," Lydia said almost breathlessly.

 _'Mother! Mother! Can't you hear me?' Thomas questioned, but it only seemed like he was talking to himself. His eyes searched the crowd of people, the just looked through him. Until he found a pair of brown eyes bore into his own orbs. 'You can see me!'_

Lydia gasped as she tugged on Merlin's arm, "Time to find Gaius."

Merlin nodded his head, "I agree."

~Gifted Royalty~

With her hand over the handle of her sword, Lydia and Merlin entered the palace and addressed a guard.

"Excuse me," Lydia said, gathering the guard's attention. The man's green eyes met her brown ones, he was almost immediately captured by her beauty. "Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?"

"Um.." The guard sounded, not being able to find the proper words to say. Merlin took notice of the guard's attention, subtly rolling his eyes, being used to men gawking at his older sister. Deciding to not say a word, the guard pointed to where they should go.

"Thank you," Lydia said with a small smile. As they walked up the stairs, Merlin sighed. "What's with you?"

"Seems like I'll have to harm every man we come encounter with," Merlin said protectively. Lydia smiled, knowing what he meant. The young woman was aware that men found her attractive, so attractive that they were always willing to see past the fact she liked to wear trousers and have a liking for swords.

"And we're here," Lydia said, placing a hand on her hip. "Finally."

"Should we just go in?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, we should definitely just barge in," the older sibling said sarcastically, "We knock, of course."

"Right," Merlin whispered to himself before knocking on the open door to the physician's quarters, he peeked inside.

"Hello?" Merlin asked out loud before wandering inside.

"Merlin," Lydia mumbled, following behind him.

"Hello? Gaius?" The boy cleared his throat. Alarmed, Gaius looked over to see who needed him, but he didn't mean to lose track of his footing. Gaius tripped over backward from the bookshelf stairs, the railing breaking in the process.

"Oh!" Lydia said, with shock on her face as Merlin's eyes glow, slowing time while also used magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hit the floor. Lydia was relieved but then she realized the Merlin used his magic so freely. She punched him.

"Ow!" Merlin said, grabbing his arm.

"What did you just do?" Gaius asked Merlin, having a feeling it was just him behind the sorcery.

"Erm..." Merlin said, not knowing what to say.

"Tell me!" Gaius pressured.

"I- I- I have no idea what happened." Merlin lied. Lydia wanted to place her head in her hands, she felt as like her brother was a terrible liar.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius warned, seeing through the boy's lies.

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." Merlin panicked, he did the one thing he was good at. "It was Lydia." Blaming his sister.

"What?" Lydia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you mad?"

"I know what it was! And I know it wasn't her. I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere," Merlin confessed.

"So how is it you know magic?" The older man asked. Lydia thought he was very persistent.

"I don't."

"Where did you study?... Answer me!"

Lydia then felt like it was her time to step in, defend her brother. "He's never studied magic or been taught."

"Are you lying to me, girl? The both of you?"

Lydia scoffed, "What do you want us to say?"

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!" Merlin said, speaking up.

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

"The letter," Lydia whispered to her younger sibling.

"Oh, erm.." Merlin pulled off his backpack. "I have this letter."

Merlin got the letter out of his bag and handed it to Gaius.

"I- I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlin." He said, introducing himself, he then pointed at his sister. "And as you know, this is Lydia."

"Hunith's children?" Gaius asked.

"Yes!" The two said in unison.

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

Lydia and Merlin looked at each other before looking at Gaius. "It is Wednesday," Merlin informed him.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bags in there." Gaius said, pointing to a room. As they walked past him, Merlin looked at the older man.

"You- you won't say anything about, erm..."

"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you," Gaius said with a grateful smile.

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia unpacked her side of the room, she was closer to the door, as she requested. She glanced at Merlin to see that he was fascinated by the look of Camelot at night. She smiled to herself, seeing that Merlin was at peace, even if it was only for a moment.

Gaius sat at his desk, after a long day and a near-death experience. He then opened the letter from Hunith, his youngest sister.

 _My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her children are special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin and my dearest Lydia were not so. Ours is a small village and Merlin is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. Although I do not know what secrets Lydia holds, for she is not my actual child, I do think there's something different about her. Help her find her way. Help her know what greatness she can be. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her children, keep them safe, and may God save you all._

Gaius read the letter at least two times before deciding to head to bed.

It was the middle of the night, Merlin was asleep. Lydia was still awake, she could never sleep in new places. Her mind drifted to her inner thoughts.

 _'I know you can see me.' Thomas said, standing beside Lydia's bed. 'You have to help me.'_

Lydia closed her eyes, "Go away, you're not real."

 _'I am standing in front of you. And you answered me, so you can see me and you can hear me.'_

Rolling her eyes, Lydia looked at the ghost. "What do you want?"

 _'I want you to keep my mother from killing anyone.'_

Lydia sat up in her bed, "I'm afraid you're too late. In case you didn't hear her, she's already vowed to kill the King's son."

 _'You don't understand.' Thomas said with a sigh. 'I don't have much time. I've seen the light.'_

"Meaning?"

 _Thomas gave her a small smile, 'I think you know what it means. It means that I've done nothing wrong. That I was good. I just fear that–'_

"The light will not accept your mother..." Lydia said, "Her soul is dark, I've seen it."

Before Thomas could reply, Merlin stirred in his sleep. "Libby?"

"Yes?"

"Who on earth are you talking to?"

Lydia gave her tired brother a nervous smile. "I was reading."

"Out loud?" Merlin mumbled, "In the dark?"

"It's a special skill of mine," Lydia said with a smile. "Go back to smile, dear brother."

After a few minutes, Merlin went back to sleep. Lydia turned to the ghost. "You have to go."

 _'But what of my mother?'_

"What's done is done..." Lydia raised her hand as her eyes went silver, "Be with the light." And just like that, Thomas was gone.

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia woke up minutes after Merlin did, she was immediately on her feet to get dressed. She wore her dark blue shirt with black tight pants and brown boots. She placed her sword between her belt before walking out of the room and entering the Physician's Chambers.

Lydia entered the room just in time to see Gaius intentionally knocking a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stood up and stopped it with magic. Gaius gasped as Lydia shook her head. Realizing that he was set up, Merlin lets the bucket drop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells," Merlin told him.

"So what did you do? There must be something."

"It just happens." Lydia walked over to the mop and handed it to Merlin. "Thanks, Libby."

"Mhm, and a good morning to you both." The young lady said as she sat at the table, helping herself to a piece of bread.

"Yes, Lydia, good morning," Gaius said with a kind smile before turning his attention back to Merlin. "Well, we better keep you out of trouble."

"By we you mean?" Lydia asked, taking another bite out of her bread.

"Yes, Lydia, you and I need to keep your brother out of trouble. You both can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius placed a small sac and bottle on the table, scooting over to Merlin.

"Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay," Merlin said.

"And here." Gaius handed him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiled and took the sandwich.

"Off you go," Lydia said in a teasing singing tone. Merlin playfully glared at her.

"And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin took a bite out of his sandwich as he walked out the door.

"He's going to get in trouble. He always does when he's by himself." Lydia said with a shrug, she finished her bread. The silence between her and Gaius started to bore her, she looked over to see him staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"What?" Gaius asked, not catching a word she said. "Oh! No, dear, there's nothing on your face."

"Alright..." Lydia said, nodding.

"It's just...you look so much like him."

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "so much like who?"

Gaius cleated his throat, "Never you mind, here, take this list and go to the market. Tell them you're my assistant. And come right back after."

Lydia grabbed her things, "I'll be back soon, probably before Merlin." The girl gave Gaius a smile before leaving to start her task.

The physician watched her leave, sighing to himself, "And the Princess lives."

~Gifted Royalty~

Just like she told him, it didn't take her long to get everything on the list. As she walked back into the physician's chambers, she noticed Gaius pacing.

"Gaius," Lydia said, catching his attention. "Gaius, what's wrong?"

He stopped his pacing to look at her, "Your brother has landed himself in jail!"

"What?!" She exclaimed, not believing it. "On what charges?"

"Assaulting the King's son, Prince Arthur."

Lydia shook her head as she threw her hands in the air, "you've got the joking."


	3. The Dragon's Call (Part Two)

**The Dragon's Call**

* * *

~Gifted Royalty~

"You've got to be joking!" Lydia said, placing the items she got from the market on the dining table. "Assaulting the King's son? Merlin did that?"

"Yes, that was what I was told," Gaius said to the worried girl.

Lydia shook her head, "Hmm, have to be a serious prat to make Merlin want to sock you."

Gaius gave the girl a look, "That's not important."

"Okay, alright..." Lydia said, mostly to herself. "How you suppose we get him out then?"

"Let me talk to the king, I'm sure we could think of something," Gaius said, making his way towards the door.

"You do that, and I'll," Lydia picked up her sword, "see if I can get this sharpened."

Gaius thought she should come along with him, it would give Uther a chance to look at the girl and recognize her. But the physician didn't want to come off as suspicious. "Are you sure? Maybe you could think of words to say to the king to help your brother."

Lydia huffed with laughter, "the only person that can help Merlin is you. I'd just make it worst, I promise you." Lydia walked past Gaius with a nod.

Gaius sighed, making his way to the council's court to address King Uther.

~Gifted Royalty~

Walking her way through the kingdom, Lydia noticed people staring at her. It wasn't people her age who'd stare. It was the older people. People who were either in their forty's or maybe just a tad bit older than that.

They gazed at her features. Lydia couldn't help but to get annoyed, she was aware that she had more masculine features than feminine. She was aware that she had wild black hair. She was aware that she had dark brown eyes. She was aware her skin was brown. She was aware that she chooses to not wear a dress.

Nothing for the life of her could figure out what was so fascinating about that. In her own thoughts, not paying attention to where she was going, she collided with another person. Dropping her sword as he dropped his helmet.

"Sorry," they mumbled to each other, she reached for his helmet as he reached for her sword. As they went to give each other their items back, their eyes met.

They stared at each other for a moment, having a feeling they've met before.

"Do I know you?" He asked her, his ocean blue eyes studying her features.

"I'm afraid not," Lydia said, she gave him his helmet as he gave her back her sword. "But I'm sure we'll see each other around. I'm Lydia."

"Arthur," the young man said. Lydia nodded before walking past him to carry on with her errands. Arthur watched her leave, feeling like there was something about her. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.

It didn't take long for Lydia to find the town's local blacksmith. As he was working on a sword, the young brown girl walked up to him.

Sensing her presence, the blacksmith stopped his work to look at the girl. "Hello there," he said with the friendliest voice, "What can I do for you?"

Lydia gave him a small smile, "You're the local blacksmith, yes?"

"Tom's my name," he said with a smile.

"Right," Lydia said. She pulled out her sword, "I hate to bother you while you're working because you're a busy man. But I was wondering since I don't have the tools to do this myself–"

"Do what?"

"Oh! I need my sword sharpened, it's a bit dull."

Tom examined the blade once she handed it to him. "Who made this sword?"

"A man who was obviously not too great at the craftsmanship," Lydia said with a small grin. "I have three silver coins for you. Can you do it?"

"I'll even straighten it up for you."

"Thank you." Something strange happened when she handed Tom the coins, her hand touching his. Her stomach felt nauseous and her brain felt like it was rushing images. She gasped.

 _A scared Tom ran through the castle, trying to escape. "Seize him," a guard said._

 _Surrounded, Tom dropped his sword. "Please, please," Tom begged._

 _"Kill him." With multiple stab wounds, Tom the blacksmith was dead._

It only felt like seconds when she was lost in her own mind, but she didn't realize that she stood there for nearly half a minute.

"Miss?" Tom called out to her for the third time. "Miss? Are you alright?"

Lydia's brown eyes searched her surroundings, she placed a hand on her forehead. "Yes, I'm alright. Sorry."

"Never you fear, Miss. It's a hot day indeed, everyone is a bit off."

"Yes," she agreed, seeing it as an opportunity to go along with changing the subject off of her. "Well, I better to be on my way."

Tom nodded, "your sword will be ready at the end of the day."

"Splendid!" Lydia said with a smile before walking off, her smile turning into a worried frown.

~Gifted Royalty~

Walking to the stocks, the young woman noticed children running past her rambling on about getting more food to throw at the prisoner.

Lydia thought to herself for a moment before running the opposite direction the children were going, only to discover Merlin shackled up with food in his hair. The older sibling couldn't help but grin, she raised an eyebrow to see that Merlin was laughing and talking to some girl.

"And everyone thought you were a real hero." The girl said, giving Merlin a small smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Merlin asked, suddenly feeling like he's accomplished something grand.

The girl nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Lydia walked to them with the hugest grin possible. Merlin looked at his sister, groaning at her presence.

"Oh no," the boy groaned.

"You know," Lydia started pulling pieces of food out of Merlin's hair, "seeing you like this, makes life worth living."

Merlin sighed, "Guinevere, this is my sister, Lydia."

"Oh, hello," Guinevere said to the girl. Lydia gave her a small smile and a nod.

Suddenly, the children start rushing back with more food. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, my fans are back."

Guinevere then left. Lydia walked over to the children, "On my go, children." She picked up three tomatoes. Merlin surely groaned them. "Now!" She shouted as she joins the kids in pelting her brother with food.

~Gifted Royalty~

It was nearly lunchtime by the time Merlin and Lydia made it back to Gaius' chambers.

Just when Merlin sat down to eat, Gaius points at his food.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" The physician teased.

Lydia held in her laughter while Merlin snorted. "I know you're still angry with me."

"Your mother asked me to look after you both. Your sister is doing just fine but you land yourself in trouble."

"Yes, I know."

"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"

"That he was special," Lydia said, teasing her younger brother.

"He is special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

"How fascinating," Lydia said sarcastically, eating another spoonful of soup.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, ignoring Lydia's comments completely.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?"

"That," Lydia stole Merlin's bread, "I agree with. What's the point of being special if it can only get you killed?"

"That I do not know," Gaius said, answering their question. "You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."

"Did you ever study magic?" Merlin asked the older man.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Still didn't answer the question," Lydia noted, taking a piece of cheese.

"Why did he ban magic?" Merlin asked.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"Ruthless," Lydia commented, taking a sip of water.

"What? All of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

"After you're done with that, you can walk with me to get my sword back." Lydia offered her brother. Merlin nodded with a smile.

~Gifted Royalty~

"There's something off about the Lady Helen," Merlin said to his sister, meeting her at the side entrance of the castle.

"Oh?" Lydia asked, not taking him seriously.

"I'm serious, Libby," Merlin said, leaning closer to her to whisper, "I could have sworn I saw a book of spells."

Lydia turned to the young warlock, "Why would she need that?"

"I don't know," was all Merlin could say.

"Hmm, she better not let Uther find out." Lydia intertwined her arm with Merlin's, "But don't you go worrying about it."

Merlin and Lydia walked across the Square and passed Arthur and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town. Arthur quickly recognized the girl he saw earlier, but to see her arm and arm with the boy, Merlin made his stomach churn. She was a simple girl, he shouldn't have cared but he did.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" He asked, teasing Merlin.

The siblings continued to walk. Lydia felt Merlin tense up, she looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

"Aw, don't run away!" The prince continued to tease. Lydia looked back at him, her eyes met his. She looked at her brother, her brown eyes going wide.

"Is he talking to us?"

Not wanting to feel like a coward. Merlin stopped. He stopped so suddenly, that he pulled Lydia back as she tried to continue to walk. Lydia sighed while rolling her eyes, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"From you?" Merlin asked the prince.

"What are you doing?" Lydia whispered to the warlock.

Arthur sighed, relieved that Merlin responded to him. "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

Merlin felt Lydia tense up, her big sister instincts starting to kick in. Merlin responded before she could.

"Look, I've told you-you're an ass," Merlin said, turning around to face Arthur. "I just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"Royal?" Lydia asked herself, her eyes widen. She looked at Merlin and whispered, "He's the Prince you assaulted?" Merlin nodded. "Shit."

Arthur laughed, "I could take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that," Merlin said.

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "well, that didn't sound right."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Come on, then," one Knight said, instigating the situation.

"Fight," another Knight said. Lydia sighed, cracking her knuckles, getting ready to defend her brother. Merlin grabbed Lydia's arm, his way of saying he can handle himself.

Merlin took off his jacket and Arthur laughed.

"Here you go." One of Arthur's knights handed him a mace, which he tossed at Merlin. Merlin didn't catch it. He picked it up and Arthur started swinging his mace with ease.

"Shit," Lydia whispered to herself, impressed by Arthur's skill.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Lydia smirked at her brother's comebacks.

Arthur snorted, "You can't address me like that."

"I'm sorry," The young warlock said with fake sincerity, "H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin gave a little bow. Arthur smiled a perturbed grin and started swinging at Merlin.

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!"

Arthur backed Merlin into the market stalls and a crowd continued to gather.

"Oh, Merlin," Lydia said nervelessly, seeing that the boys were bringing in a crowd.

Gaius heard the commotion and looked out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again.

"Haha. You're in trouble now."

"Oh, God." Merlin looked for something to help him. He saw a couple of large hooks and magically entangled them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangled it and attacked again. Merlin moved a box and Arthur stepped into it, banging his shin.

"OW! Argh!" Arthur shouted in pain.

Lydia smiled, "Take that Prince boy."

Arthur pursued Merlin again. Merlin tightened a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picked up the mace and started swinging it at Arthur.

"Do you want to give up?" Merlin asked.

"To you?"

"Do you? Do you want to give up?"

Arthur backed up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backward. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spotted Gaius in the crowd and paused. Lydia turned around see Gaius looking at her with a disappointed look. Arthur attacked him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. Guards begin picking Merlin up. Arthur was going to let them take him away until he noticed Lydia standing there. They watched each other for a moment, she was silently asking him not to take Merlin.

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

The crowd disbanded, Merlin left with Gaius. Lydia stood there as well as Arthur.

"Sorry to have hurt your boyfriend in front of you," Arthur apologized.

Lydia scoffed, "He's not my boyfriend. He's my brother."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, not seeing the resemblance.

As if she knew what he was thinking, she said, "I'm adopted. His mother took me in when I was young."

"I see," the Prince said. They stood there for a moment. "What of your mother and father?"

Lydia shrugged, "I don't remember them. I just remember that I was young when I was parted from them." Arthur continued to stare at her. "Something wrong?"

The Prince shook his head, "You just... look for familiar is all."

"Hmm, alright," Lydia started to walk off before to the Prince again, "Guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"You will be," Arthur said being walking in the opposite direction as her.

~Gifted Royalty~

It was morning the next day. The siblings were in their room. Lydia fastened her sword on her belt while Merlin stared at her. Feeling his eyes, the girl sighed.

"What, Merlin?" Lydia asked, turning to look at the boy. "I can feel your eyes bore into my skin."

Merlin spoke to the Great Dragon last night, he was told about his destiny and his sister was greatly involved. He didn't know where to begin. She was to marry Arthur and bare his son.

"Come on, on with it," Lydia urged, not being able to take his silence.

"What do you think of Arthur?"

"The Prince?" Lydia asked, sitting down on her bed. "What does it matter what I think?"

"Just tell me."

Lydia thought to herself for a moment, "I think he's arrogant, intolerable, and a royal prat." Seeing her blushing slightly, Merlin shook his head.

"My God, you fancy him," Merlin said, her destiny sounding true to him.

"What?!" Lydia exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Are you mad?"

"No, but you are," Merlin said.

Lydia eyed her brother, something was off about him. "What's going on with you?"

"I met with the dragon–"

"The one Uther has locked up?"

"Yes, and he told me that I have a destiny... protect Arthur, he's meant for great things," Merlin told her, starting off with the easy part.

Lydia laughed, "Ha, stinks for you. What an unfortunate destiny."

"At least I don't have to marry him," Merlin said, his eyes studied his sister. She snorted. Her smile faded when his words came to her realization.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"The dragon... he said, that... you'll marry Arthur. You'll be his eyes and his heart. You will bare his son."

Lydia scoffed before walking to the door, "Well, the dragon is confused. God, can you imagine? Me? The wife of that boorish, brainless–" Lydia continued to herself as she walked out of the room.

Merlin watched her leave, shaking his head. "I should have broken the news to her better."

~Gifted Royalty~

As Gaius' assistants, the two siblings were allowed to attend the banquet. Lydia wore her red blouse with black trousers and black boots. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her wild black curls hanging freely. Gaius had asked her– begged her to leave her sword in her chambers. Reluctantly, she did.

It didn't take her long to spot Arthur. The girl rolled her brown eyes, thinking about what her brother told her earlier. She watched the Prince laugh with his friends.

"Merlin..." Arthur said, telling the knights about yesterday's events, "...so I stood up and..." he feinted a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laughed. Arthur turned and does a double take as Morgana walked into his line of sight. All the men stare.

"God have mercy." Arthur uttered.

Merlin stared at Morgana as she passed him.

Seeing that Arthur looked somewhat interested in the girl with the pale skin and dark curls, Lydia scoffed. "Oh, please," she said to herself as the girl walked by.

"Merlin," Gaius said, getting Merlin's attention. "Remember, you're here to work." Gaius looked to see Lydia's eyes trained on Arthur. "You too, Lydia."

"Right," Lydia said, looking away from the pair for only a split second, but once Gaius was gone, she continued to stare. "Morgana, you look well..." She read Arthur's lips. Not wanting to see more, she turned away and got back to work.

Arthur continued his conversation with Morgana until she walked off. He rolled his eyes at the girl before his attention was captured by the sight of Lydia, the village girl he seems to see everywhere. He felt as though she was absolutely breathtaking. He'll never admit it but whenever she looks at him, his heart beats like a jackrabbit.

She caught his stare and gave him a small smile while she continued to fill the cups with wine.

Celebratory horns signal King Uther's entrance and everyone found their place at the tables.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

The people applauded. Music began, Uther and the court took their seats. Helen began to sing. The court members began nodding off to sleep. Merlin and Lydia took notice and presses their hands over their ears.

Cobwebs began forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin noticed her staring at Arthur as she walked forward. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve. Lydia threw a cup at her head while Merlin magically dropped the chandelier on her as she raised her arm to throw the dagger.

Court members woke up to pull the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stood up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Lydia gasped. Merlin slowed down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger sliced into Arthur's chair as they fall to the floor. Mary died. Uther and Arthur stared at Merlin.

 _'No!' Lydia heard Mary scream. 'No! I wanted vengeance.'_

Lydia looked around to make sure no one was looking at her. She raised her hand, her eyes going silver. "Be with the darkness." Mary's ghost screamed as a dark force hovered over her. Then she was officially gone.

Taking in what just happened, Uther looked at Merlin. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin said, not knowing what to say.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..."

Uther patted Arthur's shoulders. "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." The court applauded while Lydia smirked.

"Father!" Arthur said, looking annoyed at his father's decision. Lydia crossed her arms, feeling pity for her dear brother. Arthur and Merlin looked away from each other unhappily.

Uther looked at his people when he noticed a certain girl standing there watching Arthur and his new manservant, Merlin.

Uther's grateful smile faded as he took in Lydia's features. She looked so much like his old friend, Draken, it was uncanny. "Please, every one of the court, continue to feast, the kitchen will bring out fresh food." Everyone cheered. Music began to play once again.

Uther walked over to the girl. Lydia watched the king, she bowed, "My Lord."

Uther was lost for words. Lydia looked around her to make sure he was looking at her. "Who are you?"

"Um–"

"What's your name?"

"M-my name is Lydia, sire," Lydia told him. Uther gasped slightly. He didn't want to make any assumptions so he asked her more questions.

"Where's your family?"

"My brother is your son's new manservant–" Lydia said, "But um, I'm adopted, his mother took me in when I was a child."

"How long have you been with them?"

"Eleven years, I believe," Lydia suddenly felt odd, she didn't like to answer questions.

"What of your parents? Do you remember anything about them?"

"I don't remember much. Just... my father, he was tall and big... he had long dark hair. But I can't remember his face, it's all vague for me."

"My God," Uther whispered. He smiled at the girl, taking her hands in his, "You're Princess Lydia Summers. You have finally found your way to Camelot."

Lydia was in shock, she was completely confused. "I'm sorry. What? Princess? What are you on about?"

"I'll explain in just one moment, but I must announce your arrival," Uther said, letting go of her hands, grabbing a glass of wine, tapping it with a knife to get to the attention of the people.

"Friends of Camelot, I bring you good news. For many years, we've searched for the heir of Summerfell. She is with us now... allow me to introduce Princess Lydia Summers. Lydia, Camelot will forever welcome you."

The crowd of people cheered. Lydia stood there awkwardly, waving and smiling at the people nervously. She looked at to see Merlin and Gaius smiling at her, not looking surprised at the news.

Her brown eyes found Arthur, he was in shock, but he was also relieved. Now that's she's royal, maybe he could show some affection for her.

"You will lay your head in of the best chambers we have available," Uther said, taking her hand in his once more, leading her to a seat beside him.

* * *

 ** _that's it for the first episode! tell me what you think of Lydia. i hope you all come to be very fond of her. she's a feisty one. please excuse spelling errors and grammar errors. i don't have a proofreader to catch the mistakes i make and look over. anyways, until next time! xx_**


	4. Valiant (Part One)

**Valiant**

~Gifted Royalty~

"There are many things I have planned for you today, Lydia," King Uther told the girl, leading her into a room. The newly Princess immediately noticed the two women with measuring rope. "First, we get you measured for dresses."

Lydia literally threw up a bit of her breakfast in her mouth, the thought of wearing dresses made her sick, "King Uther, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but really... is it necessary?"

"Is what necessary?"

Lydia pointed at the seamstress and her assistant, "Wearing a dress. I cannot express to you how unhappy I would be."

"You mean to tell me you choose to not wear the appropriate clothing for women?"

Lydia lifted an eyebrow while crossing her arms, "I don't like my legs to feel restrained if the occasion calls for me to run."

Uther squinted his eyes at the girl. She was different and there was fire behind her eyes, Uther could respect that. If she was anything like her father, he knew she wouldn't listen to him. "I see. Perhaps you could wear one for the Knight's tournament banquet."

"That's a few days from now."

"Yes, but you'll be making an appearance during the tournament. You should dress appropriately."

Lydia nodded. Uther was surprised she didn't put up a fight. That was until she opened her mouth to speak again, "I'll wear a dress to the banquet. But I will not be wearing a dress to the tournaments. Now, my father would have accepted that, I'm expecting you to do the same."

The authority behind her voice had Uther taken aback. She was so sure of herself and her words. Uther smirked, this girl was definitely the daughter of the great warrior and king, Draken Summers. "Alright, fine," Uther said before leaving the room.

Lydia grinned to herself. The seamstress cleared her throat, getting Lydia's attention. The young girl rolled her eyes before stepping on the stool.

~Gifted Royalty~

After spending an hour getting measured and comparing fabric color to see which fits her best, Lydia was irritated and ready to escape her princess duties.

She pulled her sword from her belt as she walked towards the training grounds. The young princess was ready to blow off some steam but the sight of Arthur training with Merlin caught her attention.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying." Arthur tagged Merlin in the back. Lydia agreed with the Prince, her brother was not trying.

"Ow! I am."

"Once more."

"Oh, no."

Lydia watched the Prince's techniques, mimicking them with her own sword.

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head."

"Ow!" Merlin said. Lydia decided to put a stop to it.

"Oi!" Lydia shouted, running over to them. Arthur straightened up, seeing Lydia making her way towards him. He gave the girl a soft smile. Merlin mentally groaned.

"Lydia," Arthur said, greeting the young Princess.

"You're training, I see. And how's that going?"

"I've got a tournament to win, so I have to train."

"About that...can we stop now, please?" Merlin asked, clearly in pain.

"No, we can't."

Lydia stepped in front of her brother, "Come on, give the lad a break. I'll train with you."

Arthur laughed at her dismissively, "You can't be serious."

Lydia's face grew serious. "What? Afraid to dual with a woman?"

Arthur's face soften when he realized he must have offended her. "It's not that–"

"Then what is it?"

Arthur scoffed before shaking his head, "Fine. Merlin, give your sister your armor."

Trading quickly, Merlin got his sister ready to train with Arthur. The Prince sighed before striking first, but was impressed when the Princess countered his actions.

"Shield. Body." Lydia said out loud, striking the Prince, giving him some serious competition.

"Shield." Arthur said, when she came to strike him again. Merlin watched the two practice, he couldn't help but notice that the pair were actually enjoying themselves.

Arthur went to hit Lydia on her head but she blocked him, kicking his leg, making him kneel.

"Ow." Arthur sounded, looking at the girl. Lydia kicked his back, making him tumble over. When she went to place her sword near his throat, he tripped her over. He was quick, he placed the sword near her chest.

Lydia shook her head, taking off her helmet. Arthur's heart jumped seeing the smile on her face.

"You're braver than you look." Arthur told her, moving his sword away from her chest. "Most people collapse after the first blow."

"Like Merlin?" Lydia said, glancing over to her brother who gave her a look.

"No, he's quite brave as well," Arthur said, giving his new servant a compliment. Merlin gave the Prince a side look, surprised he even said that. Arthur offered Lydia his hand. And to Merlin's surprise, she took his hand.

Lydia's body reacted to the touch, but not in a good way. She gasped.

 _Arthur was fighting with honor, each strike was with force. The crowd was rooting for him. His challenger grew jealous quickly, sending Arthur some cheap blows. Once he had Arthur pinned, snakes grew_ _from his shield, biting the Prince. Leaving him dead_.

"Lydia," Arthur and Merlin said in unison for the fourth time. Lydia blinked a few times before looking at the boys. A tear fell from her eyes. Now, Merlin was very concerned. He grabbed her shoulders. His touch sending her back into her head, she gasped again.

 _Merlin heard the rattling once more. One of the enchanted snakes grew from the shield. Merlin looked at them fearfully. Before he could conjure up a spell, the snake strikes him, leaving a bite mark on his chest. The venom acting quickly, leaving him dead_.

"Libby," Merlin said, shaking her body softly. Lydia shook her head, looking at the men. Tears poured from her face, she ran off without saying anything to them.

"Lydia, wait," Arthur said, picking up her sword, and watching her leave. Arthur shook his head. "I must have hit her too hard. God."

Merlin knew that wasn't the problem, mainly because she use to her in a lot of fights back home...something else was troubling her and he couldn't wait to ask her about it. His thoughts were interrupted by Arthur through him the shield.

"That was just the warm up," the Prince said, referring to the dual he had with Lydia. "How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur swung a mace over his head. Merlin sighed, not wanting to endure more pain.

~Gifted Royalty~

"Gaius," Lydia greeted, walking into his chambers. The physician gave the girl a smile.

"My Lady."

Lydia frowned, "Don't. Don't do that. You don't have to. You and Merlin are my equals, nothing less."

"That's very kind of you, Lydia," Gaius said with a smile, but that faded when he notices the tear stains on her face. "What troubles you?"

Lydia sighed, not being able to keep her secret hidden. "Something's wrong with me, Gaius."

"Don't say that," Gaius told her, guiding her to the dining table. He poured her a glass of water. "What's wrong?"

"Every since I was a child, I've been able to see the ghost of people...not everyone who dies goes straight into the afterlife. I sometimes have to send them there." Gaius didn't say a word, he allowed her to vent. "But since being in Camelot, one touch from someone... and I see their death. I can't explain it. But if Uther found out, I'm as good as dead."

"I would never let any harm come to you," Gaius promised the girl. "And Uther wouldn't kill you. He made a promise to your father."

Lydia sniffed before crying again, "I just want to be normal. All my life, I've had this secret. I've kept it from Merlin, although he has his suspicions." Lydia looked at the physician. "What's wrong with me, Gaius?"

"I do not know." Gaius told her, holding her shivering body close to his, giving her comfort. "Let me do some research and I'll let you know about all of my findings. Who did you see die?"

"Arthur and Merlin," Lydia told him, she lifted her head to look at the older man. "I'll do what I can to prevent their deaths."

~Gifted Royalty~

Keeping away from the castle, Lydia decided to dine with Gaius and Merlin. She was helping Gaius set the table when Merlin walked in.

Seeing the stressed out state Merlin was in, Gaius chuckled, "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlin tapped his head. "Do you hear clanging?" Merlin sat at the table wearing his tunic. Feeling pity for her brother, Lydia started massaging Merlin's shoulders.

"Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan!" After he casted a spell, a book slid to Merlin on the table and opened up.

"Oi!" Gaius said. He slapped the back of Merlin's head. "What've I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." Lydia snorted at his words.

"Arthur surely worked you today."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?" Merlin asked out of curiosity. Lydia turned to the old physician.

"That's a really good question," Lydia said.

"Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for all of our sakes," was Gaius's reply. Lydia shook her head before continuing to rub Merlin's shoulders.

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"It's not," Lydia mumbled.

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

Merlin scoffed, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory." Lydia's heart pinged at the thought of Arthur being with other women.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

"That makes two of us," Merlin said, referring to his new job and the destiny he has to uphold. Merlin then eyed his sister once she sat beside him. He licked his lips before speaking to her. "Libby, what happened today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Merlin's voice was soft. "You had me very scared. Seeing you cry is the most painful thing ever."

The girl looked at Gaius, he nodded at her. "I had a premonition."

Merlin's blue eyes didn't leave her brown orbs. "What?"

"I saw the future. I saw what could be," Lydia whispered to him. Merlin was still confused. "I saw you die. I saw Arthur die. It all felt so real."

Merlin sighed, this new information was unreal. "You'll be his eyes."

Lydia lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"That thing I told you about..." Merlin told her, trying to be vague in front of Gaius. "Your destiny."

"So, me, seeing him die..."

"Will help me keep him safe!" Merlin said with a huge grin.

~Gifted Royalty~

The Princess walked the training grounds, watching all the Knights get ready for the tournament.

A few of the knights bowed to her, showing her nothing but courtesy. It was their way of wooing her, if possible. Lydia smiled at them, acknowledging their efforts. But if she were to be honest with herself, and herself only, she only had one Knight in mind.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked Merlin, impatiently. Lydia walked over to the Knight and her brother once she spotted them.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin fixed the buckle on the gorget. "You nervous?"

"I don't get nervous."

Merlin was about to say something before Lydia decided to make her presence known. "Really? I thought everyone got nervous." Arthur turned around to see the face behind the voice. He wasn't disappointed to Lydia standing there. He scoffed.

"Well, I don't." Merlin grabbed Arthur's cape. He tied it on him, and handed Arthur his helmet.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Arthur asked, waiting for an action rather than an answer.

"Merlin, his sword," Lydia whispered to her brother.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." Arthur grabbed the sword and marched off.

"What an absolute royal prat," Lydia said to her brother, watching the Prince walk further away from them.

"That went well." Merlin said, nodding to himself. Lydia patted his shoulder.

"If you say so, little brother."

Before the tournament began, Uther offered Lydia a seat with Gwen and the Lady Morgana. Seeing that Merlin wouldn't have her company, she declined his offer as kindly as she could.

She walked over to Merlin, looping her arm between his. Merlin glanced at her with a smile. "I had a thought."

"What is it?" Lydia asked.

"If you were a Knight, I'd bet you'd win."

Lydia snorted. "I know I would have. Although, Arthur would have been a challenge."

Merlin nudged her shoulder, "I'm sure you would have beat him."

Lydia pulled Merlin close to her, so they could both peek around the entrance to see Uther strutting past the front line of knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces."

Lydia was impressed with the box of gold. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd cheered. The knights exit the arena. Guards take Arthur and the other knight's capes, as they put on helmets. The crowd cheered. Lydia whooped from her spot, obviously rooting for her somewhat favorite Knight. Arthur and the knight fight.

"Yeah! Come on!" Merlin cheered proudly from his spot. Arthur won which made Lydia smile proudly.

The Knight, Valiant, won his bout. Meanwhile, other knights compete. Arthur and Merlin watch Valiant fighting. Lydia watched his footwork, she thought it needed a little work.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." Valiant exited the arena and stopped near Arthur. Lydia didn't pay the Knight too much attention.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said to the Prince.

"Likewise," Arthur said.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant's attention was now focused on Princess Lydia. He bowed to her. Arthur rolled his eyes. Lydia gave the man an awkward grin. He grabbed her hand. "You're a sight for sore eyes, My Lady. Your presence is refreshing." He went to kiss her hand and Lydia wanted to gag.

"Thank you, Sire," the Princess gritted out. She pulled her hand back. Valiant eyed Arthur before walking off with his own servant.

"Creep," The siblings said in unison. Arthur looked between the two and snorted. The siblings then laughed with each other, unspoken words being said between them.

Arthur couldn't help but admire Lydia in the state she was in, happy. To see her smile and laugh was a privilege. She was so beautiful. Unfortunately, for him, he feared that she wouldn't want to be courted by him. After their practice dual, she hardly said a word to him.

Pulling himself out of his own thoughts, Arthur looked at Merlin, "Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

~Gifted Royalty~

Later that night, in her chambers, Lydia ate dinner. One thing she was certain of was that being a royal means great food service, she could eat as much as wanted. For a girl her size, she could eat a lot.

There was a knock on her door. Lydia sat there awkwardly, "Uh, come in. Enter or–"

Arthur came through the door, holding his tray of food. "I, um, thought you'd like some company."

Lydia wiped her mouth, she noticed the empty chair in front of her. She smiled at the Prince, "Sit, if you'd like."

Arthur placed his food on the table before taking a sit in front of Princess Lydia. "You fought well today," the Princess complimented him.

"Thank you, My Lady," Arthur said with a small grin, feeling proud that she felt proud.

"Please," Lydia started cutting her ham, "Call me Lydia."

"What about Libby?"

Lydia shook her head as she laughed, "Only Merlin calls me that. He couldn't say my name growing up so..."

"My apologies"

There was a pause between them, Lydia couldn't stand the silence. There was some tension between the pair, not the bad kind.

"But if you–" Lydia said at the same time Arthur started to say, "So, about the other day–"

Realizing what just happened, the pair laughed. "You go first," Arthur insisted.

"I was going to say..." Lydia blushed under his gaze, "if you came up with a name only you can call me, that would be fine."

"Oh," Arthur said, smiling at her, "I was wanting to talk about our practice dual. I wanted to apologize."

Lydia scooted closer to the table, "What for?"

"For hitting you so hard that it brought you to tears," Arthur looked away from her, "the thought of bringing you pain is..."

"Arthur," Lydia said to get his attention. She reached across the table to touch his hand. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. "You didn't bring me to tears. I got emotional over another thought. It wasn't you."

"Really?" His fingers subconsciously started playing with hers, looping them together. Her touch made everything okay.

"Yes, really," Lydia laughed, "I thought you put up a good fight."

"I can definitely say the same about you," Arthur told her. They held their gaze before continuing to eat.

~Gifted Royalty~

It was the next day. Uther forced Lydia to be presence in the Throne room to greet the knights who were moving to the next round.

Lydia smiled and congratulated the Knights. They were all gentlemen. Kind eyes, good heart. But there were a few that made the new Princess frown.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord," Valiant said, greeting the King of Camelot.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style." Uther complimented the Knight.

"Well, as My Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced.'"

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward. And Princess Lydia of Summerfell."

Valiant bowed to kiss Morgana's hand while Arthur looks on with a wry grin. "My Lady."

"I saw you competing today."

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." She smiled and nodded to him, he nodded back.

"Oh, please," Lydia mumbled, shaking her head. Valiant moved over to Lydia, his grin growing wider.

"My Lady, we meet again."

"How fortunate for me," the Princess said sarcastically. The Knight nodded at her. She nodded back.

Valiant walked over to shake hands with other knights, Morgana and Guinevere watch him. Lydia paid the man no attention, her eyes were focused on the blonde prince. Arthur bowed to his father.

"Arthur," Uther greeted.

"Father." Arthur looked over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." Lydia raised her eyebrow before glancing at Valiant. Arthur watch Lydia watch the knight, his heart twisted inside.

"They're not the only ones." Arthur said, his eyes trained on Lydia.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Referring to herself.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Morgana's smile fades. Arthur walked on.

Lydia wanted to speak to Arthur but he brushed her off. Lydia was confused and a little hurt by his actions.

Morgana whispered to Guinevere, "Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"You don't really mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Lydia looked at the Lady Morgana and scoffed, "Arthur will win. Get over it."

The sudden attitude left Morgana speechless.

~Gifted Royalty~

The new Princess sat beside Uther to watch the tournament. She really wanted to be with Merlin to help Arthur get ready but she figured she'd give the Prince his space.

She screamed and cheered for Arthur as he fought his opponent. Morgana stared at the girl, she shook her head. Princess Lydia was so unladylike like and she couldn't figure out why so many suitors, the Knights in the tournament, admired her.

Uther eyed the girl, looking back and forth from his son to Lydia. Seeing the look in the girl's eyes once Arthur won his match was more proof enough that eventually something would happen between the two.

Lydia left her spot beside the King to go stand by Merlin. As soon as she was close enough, she hugged him.

"What are you so happy about?" Merlin asked her, chuckling at her behavior.

"Did you see Arthur?! He was so amazing. He was so clever."

The young warlock shook his head, "Who are you and what have you done with Libby?"

"I can't be happy?"

"No, not really. You're more serious than anything."

"Well, I'm happy for Arthur." Lydia crossed her arms. She realized Gaius was standing beside her brother, she quickly gave him a hug as well.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Gaius commented. Lydia gave him a knowing smile.

They watched as Valiant violently fought with Sir Ewan. Lydia was rooting for Ewan, he was kind and fought with honor. Lydia looked around her for a moment. She noticed that everyone paid attention to the fight. Her eyes went silver, she wanted to see the aura of the men. Ewan's was light with a tint of yellow, which was good. But Valiant...he has a black smoke around his body, which was very alarming.

Lydia's eyes went back to it's normal brown color. Valiant pinned Ewan down before knocking him out.

Lydia sighed, "Oh no."

~Gifted Royalty~

Worried about the Knight, Lydia made her way to Gaius's chambers. Merlin was on his way back as well, the siblings walked in the chambers together.

"How is he?" The siblings asked in unison. They looked at each other then shrugged.

"It's most odd. Look at this," Gaius told them, leading the two to Ewan's unconscious body. "See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

"Snake bites?" Lydia asked the physician to make sure she heard him right.

"How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight." Merlin asked. He was just as confused as Lydia.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

"What always happen..." Lydia mumbled, moving away from Ewan's body, starting to get upset about the whole situation.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

"He was fighting Knight Valiant." Lydia looked at Merlin when he said that. Then she suddenly had a flashback to her premonition, she turned away from the men.

 _Merlin heard the rattling once more. One of the enchanted snakes grew from the shield. Merlin looked at them fearfully. Before he could conjure up a spell, the snake strikes him, leaving a bite mark on his chest. The venom acting quickly, leaving him dead_.

"What's that?" Gaius asked, trying to figure what Merlin was saying.

"Nothing." Merlin said, getting on his feet to leave. Lydia followed him.

"Merlin, wait," Lydia said, getting his attention. "I think I know what you meant back there."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a premonition. Snakes coming from Valiant's shield." Merlin's eyes widen.

"I heard rattling coming from it."

Lydia looked at the setting sun. "He should be in his chambers." She glanced at Merlin with a determined look. "Let's go see if he acts suspicious."

In the castle, Lydia led Merlin to Valiant's chambers. "This way," she whispered as she walked down the halls, "here."

The siblings leaned up against the door.

"Dinner time. Come on." Valiant fed a mouse to the snakes in the shield. Merlin scurried away, but Valiant heard him. Lydia cursed under breath, she ran with her brother.

"Go over there," she pointed at the alcove of the Criss-cross Corridor. Merlin hid behind it. Lydia spotted Valiant so she pretended to be walking down the hall.

"Sir Valiant," Lydia greeted with a nod and a fake smile. "Dining in tonight?"

Valiant looked around before giving the princess a smile, "Afraid so, My Lady. It's been a long day."

Lydia nodded, "Congratulations on your victory today." She turned to walk away but Valiant stopped her.

"My Lady, what are you doing on these halls? Isn't your room on the same hall as the Prince?"

Lydia rolled her eyes before turning around, "I was visiting Sir Lane. He was taking his defeat quite hard."

Valiant held his gaze with her before nodding. Lydia walked him leave. Once he was gone, Merlin came out of hiding. The two looked at each other before walking off together.

 **my computer is down**

 **so spellcheck will be bad**

 **ignore it please. thank you for reading.**


	5. Valiant (Part Two)

**Valiant**

~Gifted Royalty~

After discovering Valiant's shield was indeed enchanted, Merlin and Lydia decided to tell the one person they knew who would believe them. Gaius.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive." Merlin told the physician. His voice was shaky and he looked a little uneasy.

Lydia couldn't keep her eyes off of Ewan. Him being in the state he's in made her upset, she was determined to expose Valiant for the cruel man he actually is. "He's using magic," the girl said.

Gaius looked between the two. "Are you sure?"

Merlin gulped as he review the images in his head. "The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur."

"I agree," Lydia agreed.

"Is there any chance the two of you might be mistaken?"

Merlin shook his head. Lydia sighed, "Growing up with Merlin, I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe us?" Merlin asked, a bit hurt that Gaius would ask something like that.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

"I'm not servant, I'll tell him," Lydia said, standing beside her brother.

"He will still need proof! What will you say? That you had a premonition that he was using magic to win? Lydia, don't be foolish, my dear."

Lydia felt attacked. Maybe it was because Gaius was right. But something had to be done. Without saying another word, Lydia left the physician's chambers.

~Gifted Royalty~

The next day came quicker than Lydia wanted it to. The new Princess was worried about the next person to fight Valiant. Arthur was also to dual with Sir James, who's as big as a bear. The girl sighed before getting dressed and heading to the training grounds.

"You're telling me you've got to fight that?" Merlin asked the Prince as he took in the appearance of his opponent.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow."

"Ah, and you're fast." Merlin said with a smile.

"Arthur," Lydia said walking up to the Prince. He turned around to look at her, he sucked in his breath. She had her hair down today. Her black curls passed her shoulders, and shaped her face beautifully.

"My Lady," he greeted. Lydia blushed under his gaze. Merlin watched the two interact with each other.

Lydia looked pass Arthur to see his opponent. "So, I see you'll be fighting Sir James the mighty giant. Be careful. He's big and very strong. But you're fast, work him out a little. And watch your footing, you've been getting a little sloppy."

Arthur listened to her pointers and smiled, he nodded. "Thank you, My Lady.

"Good luck, then."

"With you out there... I won't need luck." He kissed Lydia's hand before walking away to start his fight.

Arthur fought the bear knight and won. Valiant won his next match. Lydia looked at the final brackets.

Lydia felt her chest tighten at the thought of what could happen to Arthur in the finals.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him," Merlin whispered urgently in his sister's ear. He came up to her so quickly that he nearly frightened her.

"I know," Lydia turned to him, "we can't let that happen. Arthur can't die."

"I know, it's my destiny to keep him safe."

"We have to tell him."

~Gifted Royalty~

In her chambers, Lydia stood in front of a mirror. She sighed at her appearance. She had the dress for the feast pressed against her body trying to get a good imagination to how she will look in it.

The dress was beautiful. It would hug her waist and flow perfectly against the floor. The red velvet color would look beautifully against her skin.

But Lydia felt unworthy of the dress, she thought it would fit Morgana better than her.

There was a knock on her door. The Princess acted quickly, she stuffed the clothing into her closet before picking up her sword. "Come in," she said.

Merlin was the responsible for the knock on her door, he came in breathing heavy. "You have to come with me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"To save Ewan's life, we need an antidote."

Lydia placed her sword in her belt, "We need to bait the snakes out of the shield."

Merlin smiled, "Exactly."

Lydia walked passed her brother, "Well, let's go then."

In the council's chambers, all of the surviving Knights, who participated in the tournament, were having dinner with King Uther.

"Long live Valiant!" The knights cheered. They were very impressed with Valiant's fighting skills.

"So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" Uther asked, motioning towards Arthur.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

Lydia and Merlin peeked into the Council Chamber.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you." Uther suggested. Lydia shook her head before rolling her eyes.

"I'd be honoured, My Lord." There was a pause in the room. The siblings thought it'd be a great time to go to Valiant's chambers. "My Lord, is Princess Lydia promised to anyone?"

Arthur nearly choked on his wine. Uther smiled at the new Knight, he would make a worthy husband for Lydia. "No, she's not. Why do you ask?"

"She comes from a family of warriors," Valiant said, sending Arthur a cruel grin. "I also enjoy her company."

Arthur squeezed his cup of wine so hard. The Prince cleared his throat. "She's not to be bothered with such matters. Surely she doesn't want you as a her betrothed."

Uther looked between the men, "As her guardian, I'll have to agree with Arthur. She has not yet learned how to be a lady. She's not ready to marry."

Arthur smirked to himself, buying time for Lydia to be away from potential suitors who'd want to marry her.

The siblings quickly made it to Valiant's chambers. Merlin watched for guards while Lydia tried to open the door.

It wouldn't budge, "Dammit, it's locked."

"I've got it," Merlin said before chanting a spell.

The door unlocked. Merlin entered the room, Lydia following behind him. Lydia drew her sword from her belt.

They turned to the door when they heard someone approaching. One of the snakes slithers out of the shield and poised to strike. Lydia had a quick motion of dejavú. She saw the snake's shadow, she quickly turned around, chopping the snakes head off in the process.

Merlin was surprised at his sister's reflex. He quickly grabbed the snake's head, backing up towards the door when the two other snakes slithered out of the shield. Lydia's grip on her sword tightened, she looked at the reptiles with determination. Merlin shook his head at his sister with her need to be a war hero. He pulled her out of the room before the snakes could strike her.

"Are you mad?! I had it!" Lydia said in a hushed shouting tone.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "No time to argue, Libby. We have to get this to Gaius."

~Gifted Royalty~

It's been a day since the encounter with Valiant's shield. Gaius started giving Ewan the antidote hours ago, he seems responsive, which means the knight should make a recovery.

Lydia paced back and forth in her room. Merlin had a great idea to tell Arthur about Valiant today. The young warlock asked his sister to already be in the Prince's chambers so she could back him up.

So the new Princess asked Arthur if she could dine with him in his chambers. Arthur was surprised at first, but after almost blushing, he agreed to have her sit with him.

Little did the girl know, Arthur had Merlin clean his entire room to impress her.

Lydia was now in front of Arthur's door to his room. She took a deep breath before knocking.

She heard clanging and some bit of struggle before Arthur opened the door with a smile. He was slightly breathing heavy. The girl smiled at him, "Are you alright?"

Arthur smiled awkwardly, "Of course I am. At least now I am." The pair stood there for a moment. Arthur cleared his throat before stepping to the side to let Lydia in. "I've had the kitchen prepare us a great meal."

"Thank you," she said, unbuckling her belt that held her sword. She placed her things on the night stand before taking her seat at a small dining table. Arthur acted quickly and pulled her chair out for her.

Although she thought it was unnecessary, she did think it was kind of sweet. "Thank you, Arthur."

"Don't mention it, My Lady," Arthur said, taking his seat. The pair smiled at each other. "Would you like some potatoes?"

"Yes, please," Lydia said kindly. Arthur placed four small taters on her plate. Lydia reached for the drumstick the same time Arthur reached for it, their hands touched. Lydia's brown eyes never left his blue pair of eyes. "Uhum, you like the drumstick as well? I'll take a wing, no worries."

"No, I can get the kitchen to bring us more–"

"It's alright, really," The princess told him. Arthur nodded.

Just then Merlin knocked on the door before walking in. Arthur rolled his eyes, "You should give a person a chance to say "Come in" before barging in. As you can see, I have company."

Merlin nodded his head at Arthur, "Prince Arthur," he looked at his sister and bowed, "Princess Lydia."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Enough with the formalities, is there something you needed?"

"Right," Merlin turned to the Prince before he pulled out the head of the snake that slithered out of the enchanted shield.

Arthur eyed the snakes head, he looked at his servant. "What is that?"

"A snake head," Lydia told him. Arthur pulled a look as he shook his head.

"I know what it is," Arthur told the girl before his attention was on Merlin once again, "I'm wondering why is it on my table. My dining table no less."

"This is a snake I just killed," Merlin said. Lydia sucked in her breath.

 _'I killed that snake,' Lydia thought as she rolled her eyes._

The Prince looked between the dead reptile and his manservant skeptically, "You? You chopped its head off?"

Merlin avoided the question, not wanting to lie again, "Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him." Merlin said.

"I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating." Arthur told him.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" Merlin picked up the snake head. "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

"The snake doesn't even look like it'd be in our region, it's much too exotic for Camelot," Lydia voiced. Arthur took in Lydia's words. The Prince grabbed the snake head and looked it over. There was a pause between the three of them.

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

Merlin didn't miss a beat, "I swear it's true."

"Then I believe you." Arthur said, "Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm having dinner..." His eyes gestured to the door. Merlin nodded, smiling slightly before leaving.

"Thank you," Lydia said. Arthur sat down in his spot, "for giving him a chance."

"I hope he's right," Arthur said.

Lydia placed her hand over his, "He is."

~Gifted Royalty~

Just as he promised, Arthur summoned the court the next day. Lydia sat in her chair beside the King's throne, as Morgana sat on the other side.

The people of the court held their own conversations, whispering their confusion about why they were called in.

Lydia fingered the handle on her sword, she kept her pupils trained on Sir Valiant. She thought he looked nervous, his pacing made it seem like he was guilty of something. The princess shook her head, maybe the knight was just anxious. ' _He knows why he's here,' she thought, 'he has to.'_

Just then, Uther entered the court room.

"Why have you summoned the court?" The King asked his son.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." Arthur answered.

Uther looked at the Knight, "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

The Knight looked between the father and son before speaking, "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Oh, please," Lydia mumbled to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked the Prince.

"I do." Arthur motioned for Merlin to come forward. Merlin handed Uther the snake head.

"The color of the snake," Lydia said, walking to Uther's side, "is uncanny to likeness of snakes on his shield."

"Thank you, Lydia," Uther said in a low tone, "but hold your tongue in the courtroom, please."

The Princess holes into the back of Uther's head before taking her seat again.

"Let me see this shield," Uther commanded, motioning for the knight to hand over his item.

"Don't let him get too close," Merlin whispered to Arthur.

"Be careful, My Lord." Arthur drew his sword. Uther inspected the shield.

It was unheard by everyone else's ears but Lydia could hear the rattling of the snakes as Uther touched them. Lydia stood up and drew her sword as well.

Gaius entered the room, his head hung low. "Merlin," he whispered.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening," Arthur whispered to his servant. Merlin nodded before walking over to Gaius.

"As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Valiant said.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." Arthur retorted.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther countered.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?"

Arthur looked around, "He should be here..." Arthur turned to Gaius and Merlin. "Where's Ewan?"

"He's dead." Merlin told him. Arthur's face dropped.

"I'm waiting!" Uther yelled, growing impatient.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"No," Lydia whispered to herself.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No. But my servant fought one of the snakes from..."

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Lydia admired Arthur for standing up for Merlin.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant argued.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin said, getting frustrated by the whole situation.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!"

Guards began taking Merlin away. Lydia quickly walked down the steps, ready to defend her brother.

"My Lord." Valiant stooped the King.

"Wait!"

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account."

Uther turned to his son, "You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour."

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

Lydia scoffed, she could believe Valiant took this opportunity to humiliate Arthur.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" Arthur said.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

Arthur shook his head, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

Valiant smiled, "Accepted."

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia was furious with how things went. She was walked with attitude as she made her way to Arthur's chambers. But by surprise, Valiant followed her, he grabbed her arm.

Lydia pulled away from the knight. "Don't you dare touch me!"

Valiant smiled wickedly, "Spoken like a true Queen, your family should be proud."

Lydia scoffed, "You make me sick. Your mere presence is poisonous."

Ignoring her insults, the Knight continued talk, "I've asked the King if you'll escort me tomorrow to the feast."

Lydia shook her head, "You sound so certain you'll win."

"I made sure that the servant you seem so fond of went unharmed, the least you can do is show me some respect." Valiant said in a stern, dark tone. "You should wear yellow, it is my colors after all."

Lydia's eyes widen, "I rather die than be caught arm in arm with you." Lydia stepped towards him, "if Arthur is harmed tomorrow...I will make my mission to kill you."

"You should hold your tongue, the words you speak are not lady like."

"Who said I wanted to be a lady," Lydia walked away from the Knight, she mentally cursed him for making her so angry.

After finishing her daily duties as a princess, Lydia met up with Arthur to have dinner. He seem tensed and distracted.

"Merlin was right, you know," Lydia said, sipping her wine. Arthur sighed, not wanting to have this discussion. "Valiant is a liar and a creep."

"That doesn't matter anymore," Arthur said, eating his green beans. "I've dismissed Merlin as my servant."

Lydia was in some sort of shock, she couldn't believe him, "You what?!"

"Keep your voice down," Arthur said, taking a drink for his wine.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Lydia stood, "You royals...all that entitlement, you'd think your head would be too big to pull out of your arses."

Arthur slammed his fork on the table, "Lydia!" He surprised by her words.

"How could you do that to him?"

"Him!" Arthur stood up as well, "He lied to me! He made me look like an idiot."

"Oh, just because your pride got bruised my brother's a liar?" Lydia crossed her arms. "I expected more out of you." There was pause between them. "I thought you were different."

Arthur sighed before sitting down, "Lydia, I need a servant I can trust. End of discussion."

Lydia frowned, she grabbed her sword, "Fine, end of dinner." Without saying anything else, the Princess left.

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia paced back and forth in her chambers, she couldn't help but think about her premonition about Arthur's death. It haunted her all last night, she barely got any sleep.

She wanted to see Arthur, she wanted to apologize for her temper. She didn't want to apologize for her words because she meant them, but she felt like things could have been better if she wouldn't have blow up on him.

The princess stood at the entrance of the arena, she sucked in her breath when she noticed Arthur walking towards her.

"Lydia," Arthur said, standing in front of her.

"So you are upset with me then?" When Arthur didn't say anything, Lydia had her answer. "Well, I've come to wish you good luck. Try not to die."

For the first time since the tournament, Lydia was physically sick. Her blood pressure was high on stress. She was stressed because she knew the outcome of this match, she's seen it.

The people of Camelot cheered at Valiant's appearance as the announcer called him out.

Lydia looked around the stadium, she quickly noticed one person missing. She smiled to herself, "Merlin has something up his sleeve."

"Did you say something?" Morgana asked the Princess. Lydia shook her head as she took her seat beside the Ward.

"Begin!" Uther shouted.

Arthur began to fight Valiant. Arthur knocked Valiant's helmet off, he removed his helmet and they both pulled down their mail coifs.

Valiant knocked Arthur to the ground and stepped on his shield. Valiant disarmed Arthur, but Arthur caught him before he could strike. Valiant pinned Arthur against a wall, but Arthur shoved him off.

Merlin took the opportunity to cast his spell.

" _Bebay odothay arisan quickum_ ," Merlin enchanted. The snakes came out of the shield. The crowd stood up in surprise. Lydia smirked in victory, her premonition wasn't going to come true.

"What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valiant yelled at his shield.

"He is using magic." Uther said, realizing his son was right.

"And now they see you for what you really are." Arthur told the Knight.

Valiant chuckled as he sent the snakes to the ground. "Kill him!"

Arthur backed up toward the stands, Lydia grabbed a sword from the knight sitting beside her, she gave the sword to Morgana for her to throw.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted to get the Prince's attention. Arthur caught it, he swung it at Valiant and then killed the snakes. Arthur disarmed Valiant before running his sword through him.

"It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," Arthur whispered to the Knight. Valiant dropped and the crowd cheered. Arthur slapped Merlin's shoulder on his way out of the tournament grounds.

Lydia smiled proudly.

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia was running late to the banquet. Her maids had to re-lace her dress to make sure the material wouldn't become loose.

From down the hall, she could hear the people chatting and the music playing. She inhaled and exhaled before walking into the room.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help. I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you." Arthur told Merlin.

The ex-servant shook his head, "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even."

"Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."

Merlin gave him a look, "Your servant? You sacked me."

"Now I'm rehiring you."

Merlin snorted. Arthur continued to talk, "My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables." Merlin zoned out of the conversation once he noticed his sister enter the room. "Merlin! Are you listening to me? What could be so important that you–" Arthur turned around to see Lydia walk in.

She looked absolutely breathtaking.

Her dress was a maroon color which made her brown skin pop beautifully. Her curly hair was styled with flowers in her hair. She wore light make up.

For a moment, it felt like everything in the room stopped. Arthur almost forgot how to breathe. Kudos walked through the crowd to stand in front of Merlin.

The young warlock smiled at her, "You look great."

"Thank you," Lydia said, "I thought I looked odd."

"You don't," Arthur told her, making his presence known, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, my lord," Lydia said with a slight bow, "Congratulations on your win today."

"Thank you, My Lady," Arthur grabbed her hand to lay a soft kiss against her knuckles.

"Arthur," Morgana said, grabbing his arm, "Your father wants us to dance."

"Alright," The Prince groaned, he wanted to spend more time with the Princess.

"Go," Lydia said as if she knew what he was thinking, "We have all night to talk."

As he walked off with Lady Morgana, Merlin nudged Lydia's arm. The girl smiled at her younger brother.

"Thank you for keeping him safe."

Merlin lifted an eyebrow, "you care about Arthur's safety?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "I only care so you can fulfill your destiny."

"I fulfill my destiny so you can fulfill yours," Merlin said with a smug grin. Thinking about what she just said, Lydia blushed.

"Another word and I'll have you thrown in the stocks," Saying that Lydia walked away. Merlin watched her, smiling to himself.

 ** _i'm still without a laptop so no gifs. i'm sorry! sorry about the grammar errors, try to over look them. tell me what you think of Lydia and Arthur, do you think they would make a great match? let me know what you think._**


	6. The Mark of Nimueh (Part One)

**The Mark of Nimueh**

~Gifted Royalty~

The Princess of Summerfell slept peacefully, she was cuddled in her silk sheets. She didn't have to worry about a thing–

Suddenly the curtains were pulled from her window, revealing the sun. Lydia squinted her eyes.

"Bloody Hell," she mumbled, her eyes fluttering. Her vision became clear, she noticed a girl in a townsperson dress. Her hair was in a ponytail, she had lightly tanned skin. At the moment, she was in Lydia's dresser.

"Oi!" Lydia shouted, grabbing the girl's attention. The lady stopped what she was doing and turned to the princess. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

The girl stepped forward, "King Uther sent me. I'm your servant, Mara. Mara Copperbottom."

Lydia lifted an eyebrow, "Ah, I see. I thought I told the King I need no help."

"He thought it would be best for you to have some kind of female companionship."

"Really?" Lydia got out of bed, she grabbed her robe. "I have you know, I have everything under control. You're dismissed."

"But–"

Lydia pointed to the door, "Out." Once the door was closed, Lydia sighed.

~Gifted Royalty~

After her rounds, Lydia made her way to Gaius' chambers. As she bursted in, she noticed Gaius and Merlin trying to cover up something.

She closed the door as she eyed them.

"Ah, Lydia, what are you doing here?" Gaius asked. Lydia knew that the smile on his face wasn't as sincere as it usually was. She placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you two hiding?" The Princess asked them. Merlin looked at Gaius before speaking.

"A body," Merlin said, not giving away too many details.

Lydia lifted an eyebrow, "I've seen many dead bodies, Merlin. What's so different about this one?"

Not wanting to be secretive with the girl he's known as his niece, Gaius uncovered the body.

The girl's eyes widen at the sight of the body's skin. "Where was this body found? Near an ocean? Looks like this body has been decayed by water."

"He was found in the lower part of town," Gaius looked at the body again, examining it. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Lydia walked over to stand beside Merlin, she noticed the flower in his scarf, "You look pretty today."

Merlin ignored his sister. The warlock grimaced at the body, "Do you think it could be some kind of plague?"

"No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

"You think it's caused by magic?" Lydia asked the physician before Merlin got the chance to.

"Merlin!" The three of them heard Arthur shout. Merlin ran over to open the door before Arthur could come in and see the body.

"Erm... I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."

Arthur eyed the servant dismissively. "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur furrowed his brow when he saw the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin looked down at it.

"Oh, er... Gwen, she gave it to me."

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now."

Merlin nodded, "Okay." He closed the door. "Gaius..."

"I heard."

"Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" Merlin asked.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

"Wha... if he knew who I was, what I've done..." Merlin said.

"You'd be a dead servant." Lydia said, crossing her arms.

"Right," Gaius agreed. The physician looked at the body before sighing, "Get this covered up." He motioned to Merlin.

"Hey, I'm not your servant."

"No, you're my dogsbody." Lydia snorted at the comment. "Come on, hurry up."

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia stood beside Uther's throne, she couldn't take her eyes off the body that laid lifeless on the floor.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked the physician.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today."

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause." Gaius explained.

"What did you conclude?"

Gaius sighed, "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one."

"What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast."

"What is the cause?"

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery." Everyone in the courtroom gasped expect Merlin and Lydia.

Uther pulled Arthur aside, "We must find who did this."

"I will, Father." Arthur said with determination.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant."

"Merlin? But..."

"We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."

Reluctantly, the Prince nodded, "Yes, Father."

~Gifted Royalty~

In her room, Lydia sat at her desk, writing very few words in her journal entries.

 _People are dying by the hands of sorcery. I fear for Camelot._

Before she could write another word, Arthur bursted in her room along with the knights of Camelot.

Lydia acted quickly, she placed her journal in her chest-box and locked it.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked the Prince as he guards snooped through her things.

"Father has asked me to do a thorough search through the town and castle."

"You're destroying my room," Lydia huffed, crossing her arms. Arthur was going to say another word but his eyes captured her appearance. Some of her curly locks poked out of her ponytail, giving her an untamed look. Her trouser hugged her waist–

"Arthur!" Lydia shouted, gaining his attention.

"Right," Arthur moved to her desk, "Just let us do our search and we'll be out of your way, My Lady."

Lydia stood there, she tapped her foot against the wooded floor, she was growing impatient. Her heart skipped a beat when Arthur moved to the drawer on her wardrobe closet, she moved to be in front of him. "My undergarments are in this drawer, the only man that will ever know what my undergarments look like would be my husband."

Arthur gave her a sly grin, "That could be arranged."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "It certainly can't be arranged with you." Arthur scoffed humorously. Lydia was the only girl who showed him very little interest, and that's what made her so intriguing. "Now, I'm not your sorceress, if that's what your looking for."

Arthur nodded, "Alright men, lets head out." The guards cleared the room. The Prince glanced at the girl. "I'll send a few maids to clean this up for you."

Lydia said nothing, she just stood there. Arthur left the room.

After helping some of the maids pick up her room, Lydia was aware that it was time for her sword training with Sir Leon.

She was trapped in her own thoughts. She didn't notice Guinevere walking in the opposite direction as her. The princess unknowingly bumped into the maid-servant, she grasped her hand to keep their balance.

There was a sudden rush that came over Lydia's body. She knew what was happening, she was having a premonition. She gasped.

 _"I, Uther Pendragon, sentence you, Guinevere, to death." King Uther announced amongst the people._

 _The maid was tied to a pole, it looked like she was to be burned._

 _"You played with fire, now you will die by fire." Ignoring Guinevere's pleading of her innocence, King Uther lifted his arm, "Burn her!"_

 _The flames erupted onto the sticks, engulfing Gwen's body. Her screams were filled with pain and sorrow._

"My Lady," Gwen said, softly shaking Lydia's body, "are you alright?"

Lydia looked at the girl, her eyes were sad. She didn't know what to say or how to begin to explain what she saw. "Guinevere...," The princess said shakily.

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Be careful." Lydia said, regaining her strength to stand by herself.

The maid smiled, "I'm only going to return these clean clothes to Morgana's closet, no trouble in that," she joked.

"Please," Lydia's brown eyes didn't leave Gwen's eyes. The concern behind her words sort of worried Gwen, but she didn't let it phase her.

"Alright, My Lady," Gwen said before walking off.

Lydia shook her head, her attempt on ridding herself from the images of Guinevere's death.

~Gifted Royalty~

The past two days have been difficult. The people of Camelot have been told that the illness is being taken care of when in reality the council didn't know where to being.

The stress of finding this sorcerer gave Arthur anxiety but he'd never admit it. Lydia knocked on his door. Arthur opened the door, not expecting Lydia on the other side.

"My Lady," Arthur said calmly, bowing his head. Lydia smiled at him.

"I wanted to check on you, I know you feel pressured."

"No, not at all," Arthur denied. He motioned for the princess to enter his room. She did.

"You don't have to lie, Pendragon, I know the truth," Lydia teased. Arthur smirked, he knew she didn't mean her words in a spiteful way. "You should let me help."

"I won't have you wandering around while a virus is spreading, we don't even know how people attract it."

"That's not for you to decide," Lydia retorted.

Arthur admired her bravery. She was different from any woman he's ever met. "It is for me to decide."

Lydia glared at him, "I just want to help you, Arthur."

The Prince grabbed her hand, his soft lips were pressed against her soft knuckles. "I know. And I appreciate you."

"But?" Lydia asked, knowing there was something else he wanted to say.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any harm came to you." Realizing what he said, the Prince cleared his throat, "Father would be upset with me...if anything happened to you."

Lydia nodded, understanding his concern. "I should head back to my chambers."

The next day came quickly. Curious about how the investigation on the sorcery outbreak, Lydia headed to Gaius' chambers.

"How's everyone?" Lydia asked as she walked in the room. Gaius gave the girl a sad look.

"Dead," Gaius walked over to his first female victim who happened to be a courtier, it was his clue. "Now, look at her."

Lydia eyed the deceased woman. She lifted an eyebrow at her clothing, "A courtier. The virus is in the water."

Gaius was seriously impressed with the Princess. "You caught on quickly."

"It's simple. Take a look at your victim, then try to figure out their routine. Fortunately, I knew this one," Lydia said as she knelt beside the woman, "It's a shame. She was a damn good worker."

Suddenly Merlin walked in, he went over to Gaius and his sister, "Any news?"

"What's different about this victim, Merlin?" Gaius asked the young warlock.

"Er..." Merlin was unsure what he meant, "she's a woman."

Lydia tried to cover her snort but Merlin still heard her. He glared at her.

"Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?"

"Erm..." Merlin looked at his sister for help but she only shrugged. Lydia felt bad so she motioned her eyes to the girl's clothes, "she's a courtier."

"Ah." Gaius was pleased.

"How does that help us?" Merlin still didn't get it.

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town." Gaius said.

"So what does that mean, little brother?" Lydia asked him, crossing her arms.

"Erm... that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople." Lydia and Gaius looked pained.

"Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact." The physician was sugarcoating it for the young man.

"Oh, and they probably ate different food."

"Getting warmer, gypsy boy," Lydia teased.

"Erm... I doubt they breathe the same air."

Lydia scoffed. Gaius gave the girl a look, telling her to give her brother a chance.

"So what's the only thing they do share?" Gaius asked. It was he way of getting Merlin to think.

"Water." When the two didn't say anything, he then knew he was right. "Water? You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy." Gaius told the young warlock before handing him a bucket.

Lydia chuckled at Merlin's expression. The boy left to collect water from the town's well.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your brother, Lydia." Gaius said as he walked back over to his potion table.

"I'm his big sister, it's my job."

Gaius was about to counter her comment but was cut off by Gwen's sudden appearance. Lydia worried about the servant, she seemed distraught and sad. "Gwen!"

"Gaius." Guinevere walked over to the skilled physician.

"You have the sickness?" Guinevere shook her head.

"My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure." Gaius told her sadly.

"I am begging you!"

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius took her hand. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Devastated, Gwen ran out of the room.

"There must be something we can do." Lydia commented. She felt bad for the girl.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers."

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father." Merlin said.

"I fear you may be right."

Gaius put some of the water in a jar, and placed a flower in it. Merlin went to his room. Lydia sighed before leaving to head to her own chambers.

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia dreaded the next day. If she was correct, Gwen's father didn't make it through the night.

The Princess strapped on her belt and made her way out of her chambers.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed a very big glowing smile on Guinevere's face.

"Gwen?" Lydia asked, she lifted an eyebrow. She was confused by Gwen's behavior. "Are you alright?"

"More than alright." She beamed. "My father made a full recovery."

"What?"

"It's a miracle, really," Gwen said before leaving to finish her duties.

Lydia stood there for a moment. She huffed an annoyed sigh when she realized what happened. "Merlin."

The Princess knew she was running out of time to find Gwen. She knew Arthur would find Tom's sudden recovery suspicious. She knew Uther would order her to be arrested.

But by the time Lydia went to search for Gwen in the castle, it was too late.

Arthur and his guards dragged Gwen down the Upper Corridor.

"No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!" Guinevere turned her head to see Lydia in one direction, then Merlin in the other.

"Merlin! Merlin, please help me!"

Guinevere knew there wasn't much Merlin could do. So she turned to Lydia. "My Lady, please! Please, I didn't do anything!" She turned to the guards. "Why won't you listen to me?!"

Gaius took Merlin's arm and escorted him out.

"Please listen to me!" She begged.

Lydia couldn't watch Gwen go through that so she turned to walk away.

"My Lady," a Knight greeted her. "You're presence is needed in the council chambers."

Lydia sighed, she knew this would be about Gwen.

With hope, maybe she could work with her brother to find the true source of the deadly illness and destroy it.

Lydia stood beside Uther as the guards dragged Gwen in. "Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" Guinevere cried. The guards dropped her on the floor. Lydia's has clenched at how they were treating the maidservant. The girl didn't deserve that.

"Well done," Uther said to Arthur, satisfied with his work.

"Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!"

Lydia was about to speak up but then Morgana entered the room.

"I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally." Morgana said.

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther asked his ward.

"What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" Gwen commented. The strain in her voice made Lydia's heart break, she didn't want Gwen to be punished for Merlin's foolish behavior.

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion."

"I can't!" Gwen said.

"I will show you no mercy."

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!" Gwen told the King.

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..."

"But I told you, I..."

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

Lydia looked at Uther, silently pleading him to reconsider. "No."

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

"No! No!" Gwen screamed.

"Take her away," Uther commanded. Guards dragged Guinevere backwards out of the room.

"Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!"

Courtiers leave. Lydia looked at Uther with a look of disappointment and anger, she walked away quickly, glancing at Arthur before leaving.

Arthur wanted to say something to her but he got pulled into the conversation between Uther and Morgana.

~Gifted Royalty~

"That stupid, stupid boy," Lydia mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth in Gaius' chambers.

She heard about the attempt Merlin made to save Gwen's life. Although the thought was pure and just, she felt torn...it was her kid brother putting his life in jeopardy.

"Arthur's the idiot," Merlin said as he walked through the door with Gaius.

Before Gaius could say anything, Lydia spoke up. "No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What else could I do, Libby?" Merlin was shocked she was waiting for him in Gaius' chambers. "It's my fault Gwen's going to die."

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius told him. Merlin felt like he was a toddler getting scolded by his parents.

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it."

"Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot."

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat."

Lydia frowned, "Not funny, Merlin."

"I don't think you'll find one big enough." Gaius joked. "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

Lydia tapped her foot against the floor. "Then what are we waiting for?"

~Gifted Royalty~

Gaius, Lydia, and Merlin went to the underground entrance to the water supply. As they walked through the cave, Lydia couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

Lydia brushed the feeling off, deciding to stay focus on the task at hand.

"The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Gaius told Merlin. The young man placed the bottle in the water. "Let's take it back and examine it."

Suddenly, a creature reared up out of the water. Surprised, Lydia drew her sword, "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell was that?" Merlin repeated. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"I just said that Merlin."

Gaius took Merlin's arm as the young warlock grabbed Lydia by the shoulder then they left together.

Lydia paced Gaius' chambers as the men searched through their books to find out what the creature in the water supply was.

"Here. It was an Afanc."

"An...a what?" Merlin asked. It was obvious he was confused.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius looked at the shelves of books.

"That could take days." Lydia commented.

"Gwen'll be dead by then." Merlin said.

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius asked the siblings.

"We have to figure something out," Lydia said. She closed her eyes. "I had a premonition. Gwen's death. I don't want it to come to past."

"It won't," Merlin said as he placed a hand on Lydia's shoulders, comforting her.

~Gifted Royalty~

After hours of meetings and training, Lydia resigned to her room. She was tired, and she was also worried. What if Merlin didn't think of something? She couldn't watch an innocent girl die.

As she loosened her belt, there was a knock at her door. Lydia sighed before opening it, just to see Arthur on the other side.

"Arthur," she said with a small smile. The Prince smiled at her, it was like he couldn't form the words to say.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stepped in front of him. "Libby, we need your help."

"We?" She asked. She was surprised to see Lady Morgana with them. Lydia nodded at the girl. She tightened her belt and walked past them, "Then lets get this done."

The four walked into the water supply cave together. "You'd better be right about this, Merlin," Arthur said.

"He's right, I know he is." Lydia spoke up for her brother.

Then, they heard a low growl. Morgana gasped. Lydia's grip on her sword tightened.

Arthur looked at the women. "You ladies should stay here."

Lydia gave him a look, she then turned to Morgana and Merlin. "I think he's talking to you lot." Merlin glared at her.

"I'm coming with you," Morgana told Arthur.

"No." Arthur told her.

"Scared I'll show you up?" The Lady teased.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then."

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."

"You could too... if you don't get out of my way." She chuckled softly as she walked off. Merlin seemed to be amused. Arthur rolled his eyes. Lydia shrugged before trying to walk off, but Arthur grabbed her arm.

"Stay close to me," Arthur said. His blue eyes staring intently into her brown eyes. The way they looked at each other made Merlin's stomach churn. There was an obvious connection between them.

Not wanting to argue, Lydia nodded, "I was going to tell you the same thing."

"How are we going to find it?" Morgana asked as they walked through the cave.

"I just hope we do before it finds us." Merlin said. There was some fear in his voice.

Arthur turned around. "Stop."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"It's just a shadow." Arthur assured himself. They kept moving. The Afanc creeped out of shadows behind them. They reached the water source.

"Spread out." Arthur ordered. They split up. Arthur and Lydia heard a growl and Afanc swiped at them from behind, then disappeared. Morgana rushed to them.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Arthur said.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked the two.

"Yes." Arthur said.

"What did it look like?"

"It... it's quick."

Lydia closed her eyes and tried to stay focused. The Afanc came up in front of Morgana, who screamed. Lydia went for it, but it disappeared again.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked out loud.

"I think it's gone this way!"

They walked. The Afanc creeped slowly out around corner into full view. Arthur swung at it and lost his sword. It also swiped away Morgana's torch. Lydia stabbed it with her sword but it did the creature no harm. Arthur circled it with a torch.

"Arthur, use the torch!" Merlin told him. Arthur swung the torch.

" _Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan_ ," Merlin's spell blew flames into the Afanc, incinerating it.

"Yes!" Lydia said, smiling widely at their victory. Arthur picked up the girl's sword and handed it to her.

"I think this belongs to you," Arthur said. Lydia grabbed the sword, smiling widely at the Prince.

Morgana and Merlin watched the action between them. Merlin smirked, it was at that moment, he knew what the dragon meant regarding her destiny with Arthur. Morgana was slightly confused, out of all the girls in Camelot, the one who seems to be the least girly of them all is winning his heart.

~Gifted Royalty~

It was the next day, Lydia was in the weapons room. Uther told her she could have a new sword as a reward for her bravery. The King was impressed by the girl, he felt bad for underestimating her. She was a warrior, like her father.

As she picked up each sword she smiled. It felt nice to feel appreciated. As she picked up one sword, it felt perfect. The weight was nice. The design was beautiful.

"That's my sword, you know?" Arthur informed her. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"Good thing you said something then," She said with a grin, "I was going to pick this one."

"You can have it," The Prince said quickly, "You showed pure bravery last night. You deserve it."

Lydia nodded, "Thank you, Arthur."

"Lydia, I was wondering– hoping..." Arthur started to say. The Princess eyed him. Being under her gaze always made him nervous. "I planned a picnic for tomorrow morning..."

"Oh?" Lydia smiled, "Is it a public affair?"

Arthur cleared his throat, "No, it's very private. I was–"

"Spit it out, Pendragon!"

"Would you like to join me?"

"Me?" Lydia asked, crossing her arms, "Join you? On a picnic? Alone?"

"You don't have to–"

"I'd love to," Lydia said, taking the Prince by surprise, "You shown great braveness as well. Without you, the Afanc wouldn't have been defeated. You're a man of honor."

"And you're a lady of honor."

Lydia grabbed Arthur's hand and pressed her soft lips against his knuckles. It was a sign of respect. But the only thing Arthur could think about was her lips and how warm they were.

 _ **Fin**_

 _i am still without a laptop. sorry if the story seems a bit off by the spell checks and grammar checks. try to overlook it. anyways. tell me what you think of the story! comment motivate me._


	7. The Poisoned Chalice (Part One)

**The Poisoned Chalice; Part One**

* * *

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia Summers was extremely uncomfortable. Uther made her wear the world's ugliest dress. It hugged her top half so tight where as the bottom half made her feel like an apple, it also was an god awful yellow color. The princess felt like a fat banana. She stood impatiently beside Uther's throne.

Bayard and his men arrived in Camelot, they met Uther and his men in the Throne Room.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther and Bayard grasped arms. Both parties applaud while Lydia rolled her eyes.

Morgana caught on to the girl's attitude, "Something wrong," she asked while still applauding with a fake smile, "You should be applauding. Uther would be pleased."

Straightening her back, Lydia shook her head, "If I aim to please people, including the King, I will be a very unhappy woman."

"You pleased him by wearing the dress," Morgana pointed out. "Are you unhappy?"

Lydia shifted her feet, "Very."

Morgana chuckled softly before turning her attention back to Uther greeting Bayard and his people.

~Gifted Royalty~

"My Lady, the pink dress would look beautiful on you," Mara, the maidservant, suggested.

"I'm not going," Lydia pouted. "This is all just ridiculous. I don't want to wear a dress. I hate it."

"I understand your discomfort, My Lady," Mara said as she laid out the fabric colors on the table, "but what will Prince Arthur say if you don't show up?"

Lydia face instantly turned red, not from being anger, but from embarrassment. "I don't care what Arthur thinks," she lied.

"Oh," The maidservant blushed, "I–I thought—"

"You thought what?"

"You two get on very well," Mara started, "You have lunch and dinner together, then breakfast picnics every other morning... I thought there was something there."

"No, of course not, don't be silly," Lydia said, turning away from the girl. "We are only friends, nothing more."

"Will it be that way forever?"

Lydia slowly made her way over to the table, "Afraid so," she gazed at the deep purple color, "this one."

"Royal Purple?"

"Yes, send the color to the seamstress and her colleagues, tell them to have the dress done by sundown."

"Yes, My Lady," Mara bowed her head before leaving the room.

Lydia sighed, running back to her bed to lay down until she's disturbed again.

~Gifted Royalty~

Later that evening, in the Hall of Ceremonies, Bayard signed the treaty. Uther finished signing the treaty and grasped arms with Bayard. The crowd applauded. Lydia only stood there with a fake smile, it was obvious she didn't want to be there.

Arthur took his place beside Uther's seat. Lydia was placed on the other side of Arthur.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

A serving girl brings in the box with the goblets.

"As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

As Bayard continued his speech, Lydia wanted to yawn. Her focus was then captured by Merlin leaving the room with some girl. She smirked. She wondered if her goof of a brother found someone to run off with, but when she thought about it...who would willingly fall in love with Merlin.

"And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther." Bayard finished.

"Finally," Lydia mumbled. Everyone in the room stood up for a toast.

"Arthur," Bayard nodded. Arthur was close to start drinking but Bayard continued to be formal, sending nods to Morgana and Lydia.

Arthur was about to drink once again, but was interrupted by his father. "And to fallen warriors on both sides."

Just as everyone was about to take a sip, Merlin stormed in.

"Stop!" He yelled. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin ran up to Arthur and took his goblet. Lydia was completely confused so she put down her goblet as well, just to be safe.

"What?" Uther asked, shocked and confused.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked his servant.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," Merlin explained to the king and his son.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard shouted. Bayard and his men drew their swords, so do the knights of Camelot.

"Order your men to put down their swords." Uther sternly demanded the man. Camelot guards rushed in. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

"On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther asked Merlin.

"I'll handle this." Arthur skirted around the table. Lydia doing the same. "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" Arthur grabbed Merlin and took the goblet.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now."

"He was seen lacing it."

Lydia squinted her eyes. She took a step closer to Merlin. "By whom?"

"I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore."

Annoyed, Lydia drew her dagger that was hidden in her sleeve. "Looks like you don't have a choice."

Arthur's eyes widen, he pulled her closer to him, lowering her arm that held the dagger. "Come on, now, darling. We can't kill him yet," the prince whispered to his lady friend.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther told his son. Arthur handed it to him. "If you're telling the truth..."

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet.

"No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

Bayard snorted. Uther held the goblet up to Merlin.

"He'll drink it."

"Are you mad?" Lydia commented, stepping closer to her brother.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die!" Arthur exclaimed. He was standing up for his servant.

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

"And what if he lives?" Bayard asked.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" Gauis voiced.

"Then you should've schooled him better."

"Oh, poppycock!" Lydia shouted, she grabbed the goblet from Merlin's hand. "I'm going to drink it."

"No, dear, you won't." Arthur quickly took the cup of wine away from Lydia. "Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it."

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin had the goblet. The young warlock toasted to Arthur and Bayard. Lydia watched closely, silently praying to the gods that it wasn't poison.

"It's fine," Merlin said, a little disappointed. He wanted to be right. He hated looking like a fool.

"He's all yours." Uther said, dismissing Bayard to take away Merlin.

Lydia stood in front of her brother, holding up her dagger, "You want him? You come through me first."

"Libby," Merlin gasped. He started to choke. Lydia turned to look at him with a concerned glint in her eyes. The young warlock fell to the ground, dropping the goblet.

"It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Uther commanded.

Arthur and Lydia crouched over Merlin, joined by Gaius and Gwen.

"Merlin. Can you hear me?" Lydia asked, touching his face. "Come on now, with those ears you've got to be able to hear me."

Gaius was not only worried about Merlin. He was also worried for Lydia. She grew up with Merlin, helped raise him. She couldn't watch him die. "Lydia, listen to me, we have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Arthur picked up Merlin and Gwen grabbed the goblet.

On their way back to Gaius' chambers, Lydia never let go of Merlin's hand.

~Gifted Royalty~

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel," Gaius instructed everyone.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked the physician.

"He's going to be just fine," Lydia said, but really she was only trying to convince herself.

"He's burning up," Gauis told Lydia as he touched the warlock's skin.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Gwen asked. Lydia eyed the girl, she was really concerned for her younger brother.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet."

Gwen handed the goblet to him.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind."

"Flower?" Lydia raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound right."

"His brow's on fire." Gwen informed the physician.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever." Gwen tended to Merlin while Gaius pulled out a book.

While Gaius flipped through his book, Lydia felt defeated. She was scared, she's never been this worried about anything or anyone before. Even when Merlin had the flu, she didn't worry.

But she knew there was something bigger at play here. Something was not right.

Arthur knew the princess was a bit distraught. To the unknowing eye, her relationship with Merlin was inappropriate because they were different ranks. But almost no one knew about their history.

It was hard for the Prince to see his favorite person upset. Not knowing what to say, he grabbed her hand, squeezing it to offer her some comfort. She smiled at him, showing him that she was grateful.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower," Gaius began to read out loud, gaining the attention of the two royals. "It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

Lydia and Arthur took note of a drawing with a strange looking creature.

"That's not particularly friendly," Arthur pointed out.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

There was silence amongst them.

"Sounds like fun," Arthur and Lydia said in unison, causing them to look at each other.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous. Lydia, my dear, you're not going. You can't." Gaius warned the both of them.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur argued.

"That's a good question. What will happen to him?" Lydia folded her arms over her chest.

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

The Princess sighed, already fearing the worst.

~Gifted Royalty~

Lydia wore her comfortable clothes, her black pants and fitting white shirt. Her sword was strapped in a holster that was tied to her back, making riding and drawing easier for her.

As she quietly prepared her horse for her journey, she heard someone else sneak into the stables. So she hid, thinking that maybe it was a guard taking a look around.

But it wasn't.

"Arthur?" She called out. She could recognize that golden hair anywhere.

The Prince turned around to the lady. "Lydia? What the hell are you doing? I was told you've retired for the evening."

"You'd really think I'd sleep while Merlin is dying?"

Arthur paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, it does sound rather odd."

Lydia shook her head. "What are you doing, Arthur? I know Uther does not want you to go."

"My father is not always right, besides," Arthur told her before grabbing a hold of her hands, "it's hard watching you suffer. I can see the life drain from your eyes as the life drains from Merlin."

Lydia blushed under his gaze, gently letting go of his hands. "We're in this together?"

Arthur sighed. He really didn't like the idea of Lydia in danger, but he knew there was no talking her out of it. "Together."

Lydia and Arthur rode across the drawbridge.

"Halt!" The guards tell the two, but they ignore them. They rode past them, out of Camelot.

~Gifted Royalty~

The pair unsaddled their horses, decided to walk the rest of the way, which they knew was not going to be far.

"You, my darling, are a rider," The prince complimented, "although you could work on your balance, there were moments where I thought I might have to catch your fall."

Amused, Lydia rolled her eyes. "And you, sire, should work on your charm."

Arthur chuckled. "I thought I was very charming."

"Only sometimes," the Princess flirted.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Only sometimes?"

Before Lydia could reply, Arthur stopped walking. Lydia followed his gaze, seeing a girl sitting on a log by herself...in front of the cave their supposed to enter.

Arthur started to walk over to her, but Lydia grabbed him. "We should keep moving. Let the girl sulk on her own," Lydia told him. It was clear that she didn't trust the girl.

"Are you that cold where you don't want to help someone in need?"

"In this moment and time?" Lydia nodded. "Yes, I am that cold. Arthur, something is not right."

Arthur scoffed at her, ignoring her warnings.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Arthur asked the hurt girl. Lydia rolled her eyes, not liking this idea one bit.

Suddenly, the Cockatrice roared behind him. Lydia immediately drew her sword before running over to stand beside Arthur.

But he couldn't stand to see her get hurt. He gave her a knowing look. "Stay back, keep the girl safe."

Lydia scoffed. "How come he gets all the fun?"

The Princess then noticed the injured girl smiling as Arthur faced the beast. Lydia found that odd. She thought maybe the girl was having "Knight In Shiny Armor" syndrome, but it was the way her lips curled...Lydia thought it was off putting.

The Cockatrice lunged, Arthur rolled under it as it jumped, then threw his sword, killing it.

Lydia smiled proudly. Arthur looked at her, nodding, looking quite chivalrous. As he walked over to the Princess and strange girl, he took notice that the unknown girl was afraid of him and Lydia.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt you," Arthur told the girl softly.

"Speak for yourself," Lydia whispered to the Prince. The blonde stud glared at the brown eyed doe. "I don't trust her."

"Who did that to you?" Arthur pointed at her bruises.

The girl whimpered. "My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"We won't," Arthur heard Lydia suck her teeth. "We're not going to."

"You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet," Lydia told the girl, rather harshly as well.

"There's something I have to do first." Arthur said, looking at the mouth of the cave.

"Why have you come to the caves?"

"We're looking for something. It can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you."

"You know this place? Yet, you still find the beasts that harbor this place scary?" Lydia asked the girl, growing suspicious of her. Arthur was getting tired of the Princess' attitude so he nudged her arm, giving her an unimpressed look.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you."

As Arthur lit their torches, he gave the girl one. Lydia grabbed Arthur's wrist, tugging him a few feet away from the girl. "Arthur, I won't let you go in there alone with her."

Arthur sighed. "If you're worried I'm going to confess my love for a stranger then you shouldn't worry."

Lydia scoffed. "You are unbelievable."

"Lydia, your brother doesn't have much time, just let me go," Arthur told her. Lydia didn't like it but she nodded, taking her seat on the log.

She watched as Arthur and the girl enter the cave together.

Lydia sighed, only been waiting for a few minutes. She was bored.

 _'Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap.'_

Hearing the voice, Lydia stood up from her spot, looking around. "What?" The Princess thought it was just her imagination.

 _'Arthur, don't follow the girl...it's a trap.'_

"Okay, now, hang on." Lydia whispered frustratedly. "Merlin? Gypsy boy is that you? From the other side?"

 _'Libby, you have to help him. She's going to kill 'im.'_

Lydia closed her eyes. "The brink of death." She then realized what he said about Arthur. " _Shit_!"

She quickly ran into the cave, hoping to get Arthur out of the shithole he got himself into.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I know it's been a long time coming, eh? Just tell me what you think! Should I continue the story?**


End file.
